Coming to Terms
by Autore
Summary: Dave Karofsky knows he has flaws, and these flaws finally begin to weigh heavily on him. He must come to terms with who he is and what he's done, so that he can move forward and be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction (though not my first attempt at writing). I was inspired by the drama and characterization surrounding Dave and Kurt, as well as various fan fictions that I have since read based on it. Criticism welcome. This could turn into something larger if people are enjoying it and I continue to feel inspired to add to it.**

**Spoilers up to The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, than AU after that.**

* * *

**Coming to Terms**

This sucks. Why can't things be simple? Why can't I just be normal? In the past 10 days or so of rehearsing with the Glee Club, I think I've really gotten the hang of this singing and dancing thing. Mr. Shuester even said so. It's not often that anybody tells me that I've done anything right. Thing is, I kinda like it, too. So then why couldn't I say yes when Hudson asked me to join?

Fucking Hummel, that faggy bastard. I'd have to face him if I did, and I can't do that. He needs to remember to be scared of me. He needs to remember that he can't tell people what happened in the locker room that day. It's best if he stays away. Then I don't need to threaten him, or shove him, or insult him. Then I don't need to be a fucking hypocrite. God, why the fuck can't I just be normal like everybody else?

When Karofsky arrived home after the Championship game, he should have been happy. He and his teammates had just won, and on top of that, they had impressed everyone with their halftime performance. He had loved singing and dancing in the Thriller/Heads Will Roll mashup that Mr. Shuester had come up with. The problem was that he could never admit this to anyone. Azimio would never let him live it down, and would torment him endlessly. He'd probably have to quit the team, possibly even leave school if he found out that Dave was into "faggy" shit like that. Of course, Dave could only imagine what Az would do if he found out what other kind of "faggy" stuff Dave was into.

After parking his truck in his driveway, he got out and kicked the door closed behind him, hard enough that he left a small dent loosely resembling a footprint. How was he supposed to live like this? Torn between who and what he knew he was deep down inside of him, and the person that he had to be to make it through each day. He hated being an asshole. He hated bullying people and making them cry, making them fearful. He knew all to well what it was like to feel hated. He hated himself.

As he walked in the front door, Dave's mother called out to him, "Dave, honey, is that you?"

"Yea, mom."

"How was the game?" she asked. "Did you win?"

"Yea."

"I'm glad to hear it, sweetie. Whatever happened with that halftime performance that you were working on?"

"Oh...yea. We did it. It was cool, I guess. The crowd liked it."

"Oh good. You know, maybe you should try out for the glee club. I've always thought you had a beautiful voice."

"Ugh, mom. Please. Glee club is for losers."

"Oh. Well okay then." She sounded disappointed, but how could she not see what a terrible idea that would be? The shit he would get from the team, from his friends, from everyone, would be nearly unbearable. Almost as unbearable as if he admitted that he-

No.

He stomped up the stairs to his bedroom, throwing his gym bag to the side as he walked in and slammed the door behind him. The bag slid across the hard wood flooring until he collided with the wall next to his bed. Dave walked over to his closet and began to dig around the back of it until he found what he was looking for, and pulled out a half-empty bottle of Johnny Walkers. With liquor in tow, he skulked across the room to his armchair and slumped down into it.

He thought about turning on the TV, but decided not to, instead preferring silence. He opened the bottle and took two large swigs, letting his hand holding the bottle swing back down over the armrest and nearly hitting the floor. As had begun to become a routine as of late, he planned to drink until he couldn't think anymore. Better to think and feel nothing than the worry and pain that often went through his mind when he was alone.

An hour went by, and Dave had finished the bottle, letting it slip from his fingers and clink on the floor before rolling under his bed. He was feeling warm and tingly and numb, and this brought him some comfort. But tonight, booze had failed to silence the internal dialogue.

_Dammit, Korafsky, you fucking faggot. It's bad enough that you can't convince yourself to like girls, no matter how hard you try. But then you had to go and kiss that boy. Big mistake, asshole, as usual. Can't you do anything right?_

_Shut up. It's not my fault._

_Of course it's your fault, you cocksucker. You're a fat, dumb jock who likes men. You're never gonna get out of Lima, and pretty soon you won't even have friends because that fancy little twink of yours is eventually gonna blab._

_Stop it! It's not true. There's nothing wrong with being gay._

_Whatever helps you sleep at night, but you know that's not how you really feel. Either way, you're still dumb, still fat, and still a bully and nobody really likes you anyway. Why don't you just kill yourself._

Dave was scrunching his eyes to try to keep the tears welling up in them from stinging. He wiped at his face with the sleeve of his football jersey. Opening his eyes as he pulled his arm away, he noticed the rips and markings on his jersey, the result of its "zombification" for the halftime show.

His eyes were still tearing, but he cracked a grin, remembering how much fun it had been to perform, the crowd cheering, the smiles and handshakes and warm comments of his teammates, and of the glee club members afterward. Aside from some tense moments, he had felt as much a part of the glee club in the past week as he had the hockey or football team. Despite how he had treated them in the past, they had accepted him, at least for a little while.

And then Dave started thinking about another person that they accepted: Kurt Hummel. It didn't matter to them that Kurt was gay. Azimio would attribute this to the fact that they were losers and so of course they would accept the homo. But Dave started thinking about it more. When he and the rest of the team refused to do the halftime show, they were barred from playing in the game, and so the girls in glee stepped up to take their place, knowing it was unlikely that they could win and that they could get seriously hurt. Meanwhile, he and the others had been ready to throw away the championship because they couldn't handle a little song and dance, and the potential that they would be bullied, just like they bullied other people.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but suddenly things were starting to make sense to Dave. Looked at in the right light, the glee club members were brave, and the football players were just a bunch of pussies. He thought of what Hummel had said right before he had kissed him: "You're nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are." He was right. He knew it the moment Hummel said it. It's part of why he kissed him: he had wanted him to shut up, to stop laying those ugly truths on him.

Mostly, though, he had wanted to tell someone, anyone what he was, and who better than Hummel? Who could really understand better than him? But it had all gone wrong. His teenage hormones had gotten the best of him, as had his temper. Rather than a simple confession, he had all but assaulted the poor boy. But that wasn't enough. When he was given a second chance, when Hummel has shown up with his boytoy Blaine to convince him to come clean about his sexuality, he had reverted to the same asshole he always knew he was. The part of himself that he hated the most.

As Dave tried to absorb all of this, an idea started to come to him, and he decided that he should really stop drinking because it was just one of the craziest fucking ideas he had ever had. He had to talk to Hummel.

The next day at school during lunch, Dave saw Rachel and Mercedes sitting together. He approached them cautiously, knowing that in spite of the halftime show, he and his friends were still on tenuous terms with the glee club.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Rachel spit at him.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second. "

"What? No Slushie?" Mercedes said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Dave uncomfortably shifted his wait from one foot to the other. Before setting out to do this, he knew he was going to meet resistance, but he once he was face to face with it, he found himself somewhat at a loss. Nonetheless, he pressed on.

"I wanted to talk to you about, uh, your friend Hummel."

"You mean Kurt? Our friend that you ran out of McKinley? No, you don't get to talk about him." Mercedes responded.

Both of them were looking at him with a mix of anger and wariness. Dave looked down at his shoes, unable to meet their gaze.

"I…want to apologize to him. I need to."

"You sure do, but you're not going to get the chance. He doesn't want you anywhere near him."

In spite of their determined resistance to his request, he could see that this unnerved them a little. Did they really find it so inconceivable that Dave Karofsky could ever change? Just how horrible had he been to them? But Dave knew that they were justifiably skeptical. He knew that he could never take back the things he had done. Just because he had some revelation in a drunken stupor didn't mean he could make this-any of it-right.

No, he couldn't give up. Even if there was no forgiveness for what he'd done to Hummel, he had to try. He owed it to him. He needed him.

"Look, I don't want to harass him. I know I've already done enough damage, and I know that I probably don't deserve the chance, but I think that he deserves an apology. Please-"

"-No. He deserves you to leave him alone. If you were really sorry, you'd understand that." Rachel was looking at him like he had two heads, but she stood her ground. He didn't blame her.

"Okay. Sorry. If you talk to him, though, could you at least give him a message? Could you just tell him that I'm really sorry, and that I'd like to give him a real apology, and that I didn't mean to hurt him and that I fucked up."

The girls looked stunned, but said nothing, so Dave turned to go, bumping right into Finn, who was standing behind him.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Finn asked.

"WHAT? You're not seriously going to entertain this, are you Finn?" Rachel seemed furious with him.

"Sorry Rachel, but I think he's right. If the dude wants to apologize, then I don't think we should stand in the way."

Rachel's jaw dropped, then snapped shut angrily. "Well, he's your step brother. If you want to scar him more than he's already been, it's on your head! I'll not be a part of it, though!" She picked up her lunch tray and stormed out of the cafeteria, dumping the entire thing in a trash can on the way out. Mercedes just shook her head and followed suit.

"This better be worth it, dude. I'm definitely gonna have to hear it from them later."

After school was out, Finn and Dave headed out to visit Dalton Academy. Finn called Kurt before they left to say that he was coming up to see him, that he had a surprise and that it was important. He hadn't mentioned Dave. They arrived and parked in the visiter's lot. Finn told Dave that he should wait in the car so that he could go and tell Kurt was going on; that he wasn't going to just let him intrude on Kurt and that this had to be Kurt's decision. Dave nodded, and slumped down in the passenger seat, already resigning himself to failure. After what Dave felt was an excruciatingly long amount of time, he saw Finn walking toward the car in the passenger side mirror. He appeared to be alone. Dave tilted his head down, looking at his lap.

"He says you can come in."

"…what?"

"Yea, it took some convincing, and I think he might think I'm an idiot for bringing you here, but he said you can head in and talk to him."

Dave was stunned. He sat there for a moment, unable to will himself to move. Whether it was shock or cold feet, he felt like he was paralyzed in his seat.

"Uh…Karofsky? You okay? You still wanna do this?"

"…Yea." And with that Dave got up out of the car and followed Finn inside. Crossing the immaculate foyer, they headed upstairs and down a hallway until Finn stopped in front of Dave.

"This is his room."

Dave nodded and turned to the door. He took a deep breath, paused a moment, and then knocked weakly. After a moment he heard Hummel's shaking voice, "come in." Dave opened the door and began to head in. Finn went to follow him, but Dave turned back to face Finn and stood in the doorway.

"Would…would it be alright if I spoke to you alone?" Dave said, turning his head toward Hummel who was sitting at his desk, facing away from Dave.

"…Okay."

Finn looked concerned, but simply nodded.

"Kurt, if you need me, I'll just be out here."

Kurt nodded, still facing away from the door. Dave stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind him. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket, he turned toward Kurt, but didn't move further into the room.

"Can I, uh, sit down?"

"Sure."

Dave sat down in a nearby armchair, hands still in his pockets, hunched over and staring at his shoes. A few minutes went by with neither of them saying a word. Dave's mind was racing. He hadn't expected to get this far, and he wasn't really sure what came next. Finally, Hummel broke the silence.

"Finn told me that you wanted to apologize to me. So I think you should just do it and leave."

The tone in Hummel's voice made Dave cringe. Fear, anger, sadness and…was he crying? None of this should have been new to Dave. He inspired this in most people at McKinley as he shoved them into lockers, threw Slushies on them, and otherwise intimidated them. Why was it that it affected him so much this time? And more importantly, why hadn't it before?

"I…I'm sorry."

"That's it? You made Finn drive you all the way here so that you could deliver that lame excuse for an apology to me? Well, I hope you at least have the decency to give him some money for gas on the way back!"

Hummel had turned to him now, and yes, he was most definitely crying. His face was a red, wet, puffy mess. Dave looked back down at his shoes.

"I-I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I'm no good at anything, really."

"Oh, I don't know. You seem to exhibit great talent in making my life a living hell! You know that I transferred here because of you, right? Because you threatened to kill me? Because I couldn't feel safe back in Lima, back at McKinley, where my friends were?"

"Look, Hummel. I know that what I did to you-hell, what I did to everyone-was wrong. But I know that I was especially wrong in what I did to you." Dave swallowed hard. "I just…I'm just really fucking confused."

Hummel was about to react, until Dave said that magic word, and all of a sudden what happened in the locker room came flooding back to him. It's not that he ever really forgot that day. Far from it. He still thought about it regularly, alternately varying between rage and genuine concern for Karofsky. He knew what it felt like to be where Dave is. It hadn't been easy when he himself had come forward and admit that he was gay. Still, he couldn't ignore the abuse that had preceded it or that which followed. He let Dave continue.

"I'm just so confused, and I'm scared, and I didn't know what to do at that moment. You were yelling at me, insulting me, and all I wanted was for you to understand me. I know that probably doesn't make sense to you, that I could be so mean, and say and do the things that I did, but it's just so fucking hard." Dave's eyes were beginning to burn as he started to cry. He didn't want it to go this way. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone, least of all Hummel, but the tears came anyway. "I-I kissed you because it was the only way I could think of to tell you-to tell you who I am. What I am."

Dave was bawling now. He convulsed as the tears came on strong, and he could no longer articulate his thoughts, and so he didn't even bother to try. He just sat there, shaking, hugging himself, wishing he was dead. If he were dead, he wouldn't have to think about the reality of his life. He wouldn't have to think about how he wasn't a straight A student, or the best football player, or the best hockey player. He wouldn't have to be concerned that he didn't have any _real_ friends, only a group of bullies and acquaintances. He wouldn't have to worry about how to break it to his parents that he's gay, and how to cope with that fact. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. None of this would matter, and he would find peace, finally.

He didn't know when it happened, but he was suddenly aware that Hummel was holding him, arms wrapped tight around him, and they were rocking back and forth. He made no effort to make him stop. He didn't want him to. It felt right. It felt like this is what he came here for.

"It's okay, Karofsky. It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"Are…are you…why are you doing that?"

"You looked like you needed a hug."

Dave remained silent for a moment. He most certainly did need this. Somehow, though his problems had not gone away, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He unfolded his own arms, which had been wrapped around his body, and tentatively reached around Hummel, but stopped short of actually hugging him back.

"It's fine. You need it," Hummel said, noticing Dave's hesitance.

Dave put his arms around Hummel and held as tight as he dared. After a few moments, Dave had calmed down, and Hummel gently let go of Dave, prompting him to do the same. Hummel sat in the chair nearest to Dave.

"Why…would you do that? For me? I treated you like shit."

"I think we understand each other, Karofsky." Hummel's tone was soft and sympathetic. "I was shocked after the kiss, and while it certainly wasn't welcome, it was forgivable." Dave looked up at Hummel with a face very much resembling a puppy who knew he had done something bad and was waiting for punishment. "I've been where you are, and while I didn't handle it in quite the same way, I can tell you that it is not easy to keep that secret. It eats at you, it makes you feel sick at times, it makes you contemplate unimaginable things. And while I was fearful of you, I also worried about you."

Dave looked like he was about to start crying again, and so Hummel reached over and took hold of Dave's right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Dave," Hummel said, gently. "I forgive you." Dave looked into Hummel's eyes when he spoke, noting the use of his first name.

"Thank you…Kurt."

Kurt smiled, and squeezed Dave's hand once more.

It had been over half an hour, and Finn was getting antsy. He didn't know what was going on in Kurt's room, and he dared not stand close enough to eavesdrop, so he had instead been sitting in a lounge area not far from the room, where he was close enough to rush in and rescue Kurt if this whole plan went awry. Finally the door opened and out stepped Karofsky and Kurt. Both were smiling, and after stepping over the threshold out into the hallway, Kurt turned to Karofsky and offered him his hand. Karofsky smiled wider and accepted, shaking it heartily.

"Thank you, again, Kurt."

"No problem, Dave. Remember, if you need to talk, you've got my number."

Dave nodded and headed down the hallway toward Finn, who was already hurrying toward them.

"Hey, Karofsky. I'll meet you at the car in just a second, okay? I just wanna have a quick word with Kurt."

"Sure thing, Hudson. Thanks again for bringing me here and giving me the chance to make things right."

"No problem."

Dave walked down the hall, looking to Finn like a wholly different person. He was neither the angry jock he'd known for so long, nor the moody repentant guy that he had seen in the cafeteria this afternoon, and during the ride here.

"Hey, dude. What's up with him? Did he really apologize to you?"

"He did, Finn, yes. Truly and sincerely. I think that you'll find that this is not the same Karofsky that we've all known and been tormented by for so long." Kurt was beaming, knowing that things would be different now, and that he'd helped Karofsky to realize that he's not alone…and maybe he'd realized that he wasn't either.

"Wait, if he's not the same Karofsky, then who is he?"

"…never mind, Finn."

"Oh, okay. Soooo…does this mean that you'll be transferring back to McKinley?"

Kurt thought of Blaine for just a moment, but ultimately he knew where his priorities were.

"Yes, Finn. I think I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been two days since Dave had visited Kurt at his Dalton Academy dormitory. In that time, he had told no one else about himself, or what he and Kurt had talked about. Kurt had even promised not to tell his own family, letting Dave know that it wasn't his place. This might have made for an awkward ride back with Finn, if Finn had decided to be nosy and push for details, but he didn't. He simply asked Dave if everything was cool between he and Kurt now, and made Dave promise not to terrorize him anymore. Dave agreed, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, and grinned slightly with satisfaction and relief.

It was also perhaps altogether too convenient that it had been Friday when Dave confessed himself and opened up to Kurt, since it meant that he wouldn't see anyone at school until Monday. Dave spent most of his weekend in his home, watching DVDs, playing Xbox or sometimes, when he dared, just sitting in his quiet room, thinking to himself. This was sometimes cathartic, and but also forced him to think about things that he still wasn't sure he was ready to cope with. He had come out to Kurt, but that was just one small step. Now he had to think about how and when he would come out to everyone else, and it scared the shit out of him.

Sunday night rolled around, and Dave was getting particularly nervous about going back in on Monday. He had no intention of telling anyone else his secret just yet, but he was concerned that after "coming out a little" on Friday, he might have permanently altered his outlook on things and people might notice something different about him. Not knowing what else to do, he remembered that Kurt had given him his cell phone number. He pulled out his phone and entered the number, but hesitated over the send button. Was he calling him because he was nervous and needed his support? Or was this something else? After another moment had passed, Dave decided not to call. Not yet. He hit end and turned off his phone's screen.

He walked across his room to his closet, reached into the back and found another bottle of whiskey, opened it up and took a few swigs of liquid courage. He'd save Kurt's number until he needed the real thing. Sitting back down in his chair, he took a few more pulls off the bottle and sat quietly, telling himself that he was going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. After he felt like he had sufficiently numbed himself, drinking more than was probably necessary, but less than he had been in the past few weeks, he closed the bottle and got into bed, closing his eyes and hoping for pleasant dreams.

Dave walked down the hall on his way to class when he heard the voice of his best friend calling out to him.

"Yo, Dave! What's up, man? Where were you on Friday?" Azimio said.

"Oh, uh...I had some stuff I had to do for my mom."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me? You know we were supposed to head over to the mall with the guys."

"Sorry, dude. I totally forgot." Dave had in fact forgotten that he had plans with Azimio and some of the team.

"Man, where's your head been at? You been acting strange for weeks now."

"I dunno, Az. Just...stuff, y'know? I mean, after getting suspended for freaking out Hummel, and then having to catch up on homework and stuff, it's been crazy. My dad is really pushing me to get my grades back up too."

Azimio scoffed. "Your grades? Who cares? You gotta get back on your game so you can still get a scholarship."

Dave frowned. "Scholarship or not, I still need good grades to make sure I can keep it."

"Psh, whatever man," Azimio said, rolling his eyes and waving his hand dismissively before walking off. Dave sometimes wondered why he was even friends with him, as he turned to see Rachel standing right behind him, almost uncomfortably close.

"Uh..." Dave muttered, startled by her presence. "What do you want, Berry?" Her expression was unreadable, but then she broke into a small smile.

"So I heard about your little visit with Kurt on Friday." Fuck. He said he wouldn't say anything. Dave's pulse began to race.

"That so?" Dave tried to act macho, but he felt like he might have been shivering a little bit.

"Yup. I called Kurt to make sure that you hadn't gone and tormented him further, but he said that you actually apologized, and he is sure that you meant it."

Dave let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in. "Oh, yea. Well, didn't I say s'what I wanted to do?"

"Yes..." Rachel blushed, a bit embarrassed remembering her own behavior. "I'm sorry, Dave, but you can see why I was hesitant to take your word for it. The way you treated him, the way you treat people in general, is really rather despicable." Dave frowned, and Rachel regretted her strong wording. "What I mean to say is that, given your record with Kurt and the Glee Club, you can perhaps understand why I wasn't ready to just take you at your word."

Dave couldn't deny it. He knew he had fucked up royally, and that it was time to start making amends. "I know. And don't be sorry. I know I'm kind of an asshole. I don't mean to me...I mean, I guess I do, but I don't _want_ to be..." Dave, stumbling over his words, paused to collect his thoughts. Rachel looked puzzled, as if this new, humbler Dave was a riddle that she had to solve. Or perhaps she was wary, as it he were a deadly trap waiting to be sprung.

"I just...I've gone through some things lately, in my head, and it's kinda changed my thinking on some things. Namely why I'm such an asshole." Why was he even telling her this?

"...oh. Okay..." she said, unsure how to respond to Dave. "Well I'm glad, and if it means that Kurt doesn't have to feel afraid anymore and can return to McKinley, then I'm all for it."

"Thanks...I guess." Dave wasn't sure if that was a compliment, but he'd take it.

"No, thank you. It seems as if you may have had some sort of epiphany, Karofsky, and if it means that you're turning over a new leaf and will no longer be the arrogant, homophobic bully that we've known you to be, then I can only imagine that things will be better for you and for us gleeks." Rachel smiled at him, but then switched to a more serious expression. "But if you ever slip, if you ever hurt Kurt or any of us again, you'll regret it." Ah, there it was. Dave had thought that this was going just a bit too smoothly.

"Are _you_ threatening _me?_" Dave had to smirk at the irony of it.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She didn't.

Dave couldn't help himself. He let out a small laugh. "Okay. You win."

Rachel, who had obviously been preparing for a verbal confrontation at this point, seemed flustered. "Oh...well alright then." The bell rang for class. "Um, well then I suppose I'll see you around then."

"Sure."

And with that, Rachel walked off toward her class, leaving Dave standing in the hallway, smirking to himself.

By the end of the day, Dave had had a similar confrontation with Mercedes, and received peculiar looks from other members of Glee Club (who had no doubt heard things about his transformation) as he passed them in the hallway: looks that said "who are you, and what have you done with the real Dave Karofsky?" It felt surprisingly good to Dave to see their awestruck faces. For years now, he had prospered on being a bully, the top of the heap, a king among the serfs of high school. Now, instead he saw what it was like not to be feared, but instead...respected? Perhaps that was a bit too strong. He was fairly sure that none of the Glee Club members were terribly fond of him, even still, but at least they seemed, to him, to be taking a cautiously optimistic approach to their former tormenter. He smiled wide at this thought, while walking confidently into the locker room to get ready for practice, only to hear the room go silent as he entered. His fellow teammates looked at him, and he stopped where he was. No one said anything at first, but then Azimio stepped forward.

"Hey Dave, what's up?" He smiled as he spoke, but there was something a bit unnerving about it. It seemed fake.

"Uh...nothin?" Dave looked around at the rest of the team. They just looked at him, but said nothing.

"Oh Dave, gentle Dave. Can I call you Davie?" Dave eyed Azimio suspiciously, trying to figure out what this was all about.

"Is this some kind of joke or..."

"So you and the Glee Club are all buddy-buddy now?"

Oh.

"Uh, what the fuck are you talking about, Az?" Dave asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"I think you know what I'm talkin' about. A few of us have seen some of them gleeks looking at you today, and seen you looking at them. You were havin' a conversation with that Berry chick and Mercedes. Oh, and I myself happened to overhear Puck and Finn talkin' just a little while ago. Somethin' about you apologizing to that fag Hummel? And now he's coming back, 'cause you were so nice to him?"

Azimio's voice had been getting progressively louder and more agitated as he spoke. Dave didn't know what to say, so he remained silent, but tried to maintain eye contact.

"WELL?" Azimio took a large step forward, standing mere inches from Dave's face.

"Fuck off, Azimio."

"What'd you say?"

"I said, fu-"

"I motherfuckin' heard what you said, bitch! Don't you fuck wit me!"

"If you heard what I said then why'd you ask?"

Before Dave could react Azimio pushed him hard with two hands to the chest. Dave stumbled backwards and nearly toppled over, but steadied himself.

"What the hell, dude?" Dave tried to remain cool, tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but he knew it wasn't going to be that simple. Without even realizing it, Dave had alienated himself from his team by making peace with the enemy.

"What the hell? I think you know exactly what the hell, son! What the fuck are you doing talking to that faggot Hummel? Why the hell did you apologize to him? HE DON'T NEED NO APOLOGIES! What are you, some kinda faggot?"

Dave tried not to let it get to him. He tried to keep his head, but when Azimio called him a faggot he lost it. He lunged at Azimio pushing him across the room and eventually over a bench. Azimio toppled over, but Dave was right on top of him within seconds. As Azimio struggled to get his bearings, Dave swung a punch and made contact with the side of his face, and started to go for another, but Azimio managed to knock Dave off of him, and now Dave found himself with the full wait of Azimio sitting on top of him, punching him in the arm, in the chest, in the face. However, before Azimio could do any real damage, Coach Beiste came in.

"HEY! ENOUGH!"

Her booming voice commanded everyone's attention. Even Azimio froze mid-swing.

"GET OFF OF HIM! NOW!"

Azimio climbed off of Dave, and Dave slowly stood up, supporting himself on the bench.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on in here!"

No one said anything. Even Dave was reluctant to explain what had made him go off on Az, worried that it would bring too much unwanted attention and people might question just why that particular word could cause such a reaction in him.

"Who started this? Somebody better start talking or you're all gonna be doing extra pushups!"

"Dave started it, Coach Beiste. I was just trying to defend myself."

Dave looked to Az, shock and betrayal spreading across his face.

"Well it didn't look like self-defense to me, Azimio, but we'll talk about that later. Dave, would you come with me please."

Hurt and anger contorting his features, Dave punched the nearest locker once before following Coach Beiste into her office. They sat down, and Coach asked Dave again, only softer, with more compassion, as if she could just tell that there was more going on here than what she'd seen.

"Dave, please, what happened out there?"

He sat in silence at first, looking anywhere but at the Coach. He was still angry, and he was worried that he actually might cry just a little bit.

"Dave? You can talk to me. What's wrong?"

Dave finally looked at Coach, and he saw the concern in her face. Suddenly he realized he couldn't hold it together anymore and he started crying. Somewhere in his head was a small voice telling him that he really needed to stop crying so much, but he would have to file that advice away for another time. He did his best to suppress the tears which threatened to keep coming indefinitely, and he looked back up at Coach, whose concerned expression had increased significantly.

"Az...he called me a...a faggot."

"Well that's fairly vulgar, and I'll have to speak to him about this but, and don't take this the wrong way Dave, I'm fairly certain that I've heard you use that word before, particularly when describing Kurt Hummel, back when he was still a student here. I'm sure you know that he's a homosexual, and so that probably hurt him at least as much if not more."

"Coach...?" Dave looked down shamefully. "If I told you something, could you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Um, sure David. Yes, I can do that." Coach looked puzzled. Dave took a deep breath, knowing what had to be done, deciding that now was as good a time as any.

"I'm..." Dave hesitated, closed his eyes, took a deep breath. "I-I'm gay."

Coach's eyes widened and her lips opened just a bit, but she regained her composure quickly. "I see." Dave's secret was out, again. He felt like it should have felt like more of a relief, but the sting of Azimio's words still hurt. He finally realized now how awful it must have been for Kurt all that time. Or at least, he was starting to.

"I...I've known for...for a while, but it was only just recently that I've been able to admit it to myself. I'm not proud of myself."

"Of how you'd treated Kurt in the past? No, I don't suppose you are." Dave looked away. He wasn't sure he was up for a lecture at this point. "But of who you are? You should always be proud of who you are. You can't change who you are, and why should you try to?"

Dave turned back to Coach Beiste at this point, feeling suddenly touched by her words. Another person who knew about the part of him that he still wanted so desperately to hide...and another person who found it to be okay, to be more than okay, to be something to be proud of.

Coach got up and came around to the other side of her desk, resting her hand gently on Dave's shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I...apologized to Kurt. For everything. He forgave me."

Coach Beiste smiled. "I'm glad, Dave. Now, I can't tell you what you should do. That's something you have to decide on your own. What I can say, though, is this: Be happy with who you are. Never let the close-mindedness of others get to you. It's like poison. People can be cruel, but you've got to be strong. Okay?"

Dave looked up at her and did his best to smile, though it was bittersweet. "Thanks, Coach."

"No problem. Now, I'd suggest you head down to the nurse's office so she can have a look at those bruises. The way they're looking now, it looks like they're going to leave a mark."

After the school nurse patched him up, she suggested that he sit in the back room for a while and, feeling drained from the whole ordeal, Dave did not object. The resting area of the nurse's office was quiet and secluded from the front of the office, and it was empty. Dave sat for a few minutes, trying to let his mind shut off, if only briefly, but after not too long his thoughts wandered to Kurt. Dave pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. Not in the right mindset for a conversation and not in the mood to have his phone taken away by the nurse, he opened the text app rather than the dialer and put Kurt's number in. He tapped out a message with the on-screen keyboard:

"Got in2 fist fite w/ Az. He called me a fag. Talked to Coach. Told her I was gay."

He hit send, and put his phone down on the cot next to him, nervously nibbling at his lower lip as he waited for a response. He didn't have to wait long.

"A good friend of mine often gives me some good advice. Just one word, really, but it's made all the difference for me: Courage."

Dave read the message, and his apprehension began to dissipate. When the next text came, he smiled, feeling once again like a weight was lifted off his shoulders—an overwhelming sense that maybe everything would eventually be okay.

"I believe in you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

By Friday, it was becoming quite evident to Dave that his life had changed quite drastically. Coach Beiste had made Azimio and Dave apologize to each other (Dave had specifically requested that he be included in that so as to maintain his cover), and both boys did tell each other they were sorry. Dave had meant it. Azimio clearly did not.

Since that day, Az and a small contingent of the team had taken up harassing Dave whenever they knew they could get away with it. Either one of them would knock into him on the field and make it look like an accident, or he would be bumped into fairly violently in the halls, knocking him off balance, his books flying out of his hands and landing on the floor. On one particularly bad occasion, he had let his guard down while getting something out of his locker and been knocked right to the floor. While picking himself up, an offered hand appeared in front of him. Looking up he saw Finn glancing down at him sympathetically.

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks."

Dave took Finn's hand and stood up.

"Can a talk to you for a second?" Finn seemed a bit apprehensive as he asked, and Dave wasn't sure he really wanted to say yes, but considering his recent reversal of fortune, he wasn't sure he could afford to alienate anybody else who was willing to be friendly to him. He nodded and followed Finn to the choir room, which was empty.

"So what's this about?"

"Oh. Well, uh, I wanted to know if you'd heard any of the rumors that had been circling the school lately."

"What rumors?" But Dave was pretty sure he knew what Finn was talking about. He had seen the telltale signs: people having hushed but animated conversations in the hallways, in classrooms, the cafeteria, but always clamming up before be might be able to hear what it was about. He figured that it had something to do with his fight with Az, but now he was certainly starting to question that.

"Um, well, they kinda involve you, and..." Finn trailed off, as if he was rethinking what he was going to say and deciding maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Spit it out, Hudson."

"They involve you and Kurt."

Dave got the meaning immediately, but he played dumb anyway.

"What do you mean? What are people saying?"

"They're, uh, saying that you and Kurt are going out, and that you got into a fight with Azimio because he said something about your boyfriend and you got mad."

Oh god. Had Az figured it out that day? It didn't seem possible. Az wasn't that bright. And anyway, he wasn't actually going out with Kurt. Az must have started the rumor as part of his school-wide assault on him.

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know...the rumor. Are you, uh, are you and Kurt going out? Is that what you two talked about last week?"

"What? No." It figured that Hudson would believe them. But then, it wasn't really that far from the truth.

"Oh, okay. I mean, it would be okay either way, but like, it's okay that you're not going out with him." Finn was fidgeting, and obviously straining to make sure that he wasn't saying the wrong thing.

"Of course it's okay. Why the hell wouldn't it be?" Dave said, somewhat agitated. Fucking Azimio. He'd pay for this eventually.

"So, ah, what did you and Az fight about then?"

Shit. Dave wasn't ready for that one. "Oh, uh..." _Just tell him_, Dave thought to himself. _At least tell him some of the truth. _

"Well, the fight actually _was_ about Hummel, but uh, not for the reasons that everyone seems to think." _There you go, Dave. _"Az overheard you and Puckerman talking, saying that I apologized. He wasn't cool with that. He riled me up, I threw a punch, the rest is history."

"Ah. Okay. Cool." Finn seemed relieved, perhaps more because _he_ hadn't riled Dave up then because of the news. With a small laugh, he continued, "just as well. I think Kurt might be taken anyway."

Dave suddenly lunged at Finn, pushing him up against a nearby wall and holding him there.

"Whoa, dude! What the hell?"

"I. Am not. Gay. Hudson. Got that?"

"Okay, chill dude! Just chill! It was a joke! Sorry!"

Dave released him and stepped back. "Sorry." He looked down, not making eye contact with Finn.

"I didn't mean anything by it. It wouldn't matter if you were anyway, but I was only kidding." Dave said nothing. "Well I gotta get going. Sorry again. See ya." Finn left Dave alone in the choir room.

_Stupid, Dave. Real stupid. You had a real opportunity there, and you blew it. You could've told Hudson. He would've understood. _And then Dave started thinking about what Finn said. Kurt was taken.

Dave pulled out his phone, thumbed over to the text app and started tapping.

"Hey. R u busy 2nite? Would u want 2 meet up?"

A moment passed, and Kurt replied: "Sorry. Blaine and I are going out to dinner. Is something wrong?"

Dave stared down at his phone and frowned. Blaine. Kurt hadn't told him who it was that came with him to the school that day to confront him after the kiss, but he was almost certain that this had to be the same boy. That uniformed pretty boy just _looked_ like a Blaine. Dave wanted to ask Kurt if this Blaine character was his boyfriend. He wanted to ask him what he saw in him. He wanted to ask him to be honest and to tell him whether he really meant the things he had said in the locker room that day, about him being chubby, sweaty and balding. He wanted to know if those things really mattered anyway, if he did mean it. He didn't ask any of these things.

"No. Just wanted 2 hang & talk. Maybe another time."

He shut off the screen of his phone and shoved it into his pocket, but as he started to walk out of the choir room, it made a small sound indicating a new message. He pulled it out again.

"How about tomorrow night? We can grab a bite to eat and sit and chat. There's a nice pizza place not too far from Dalton. Pick me up 8?"

Dave looked puzzled. What had just been disappointment (and maybe the tiniest bit if jealousy if he was honest with himself) just a moment ago was replaced with a small hopeful feeling. He felt sure he was blushing a little, and he had a slight fluttering of nervousness in his stomach. Had Kurt just asked Dave out? On a date? But Dave wasn't sure. He responded:

"What about Blaine?"

"What about him?"

Dave didn't dare press the issue further, lest he risk fucking this up.

"Nevermind. 8 sounds good. See u then."

"OK. See you."

Dave went through the rest of his day in a rather good mood, in spite of the bullying and the rumors. It seemed that even his friends-turned-tormenters noticed that they weren't affecting his mood and backed off a bit by the end of the day. When his final class ended, he headed out of the school to his truck to go home. Once he got to the parking lot, though, he saw Azimio and Strando standing by Az's car, and they had spotted him too. Dave continued to walk toward his truck, but the two football players walked toward him and blocked his path.

"What do you want, Az?" Dave asked, doing his best to sound bored.

"Man, Dave. I thought we were friends," Az said, sounding not the least bit sincere.

"Yea, well you threw that away this week."

"Awe, come on. Listen dude, I know that I kinda crossed the line this week. I'm sorry. But, man, you gotta not be so touchy, aight?"

Dave just looked at him. It wasn't the first time he and Az had fought, but it was the first time that he didn't feel like he had to come crawling back the minute Az made a half-assed attempt to apologize.

"Look, so you overreacted like a little bitch. I forgive you, so let's just put this behind us. I wanna get krunked tonight."

"Awe, you forgive me, Az? That's so great. I dunno what I'd do without you," Dave said, words saturated with sarcasm. He stepped around them and clicked the remote on his keychain, blinking the lights and honking the horn as he unlocked his truck.

"What the fuck, man? Seriously?"

Dave ignored him, got into his truck and drove off, leaving his best friend standing in the parking lot looking puzzled.

At home, Dave did his homework, had dinner, and then headed to his room for a little R&R. It had been a long week, and he was glad it was finally over. With any luck, he hoped, Azimio would be over all this by Monday and things could go back to normal...or at least as normal as they could be anymore.

Dave arrived at Dalton Academy nearly 20 minutes early, misjudging the length of the trip. He called Kurt, and Kurt told him to come in, that he'd leave his dorm room door open. Dave walked into the seemingly empty room.

"Kurt?"

"I'm in here," came Kurt's voice from the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar. "Sorry, I didn't realize you'd be here so soon. I'm still getting ready."

"S'okay. It's my fault." Dave took a few steps toward the voice, and could see the side of the boy, naked from the waist up. Dave looked on, feeling a bit like a creep but too interested to let it stop him, as Kurt worked an electric razor over his face.

"I didn't know you shaved." Dave instantly regretted the remark, as Kurt turned off the razor and came to the door, peeking his head out to look at Dave. "Sorry. I, uh, heard the razor and, uh..."

"Uh huh." Kurt grinned somewhat mischievously. "I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised to hear that I get that a lot." He went back inside, closing the door this time and finished shaving. After a few minutes, the door opened again, and Kurt stepped out, still shirtless, and walked across the room to his bed where he had laid out a v-neck t-shirt, and a light grey button-down shirt, a bow-tie and a red and grey vest.

Dave couldn't help but stare at him as he entered the room. He knew he should try not too, or at least try not to look so obvious, but it was as if he wasn't even in control.

"You know, I hear the internet has lots of gay porn, if you need something to stare it."

Dave blushed, embarrassed, but he saw that Kurt was smiling.

"Oh yea? I think I'll have to check that out. To tell you the truth, I've never actually watched gay porn before." Now it was Kurt who was blushing.

"Really?"

"Yea. I mean, up until last week, I was still trying to convince myself that I was straight." Dave frowned. "I guess now I'm just trying to convince other people." Kurt gave Dave a puzzled look. Dave sighed. "I had the opportunity today to tell Finn. It was like a sign or something, but I told him that I wasn't gay. I guess I thought this would get easier or something."

Kurt, who was nearly completely dressed now, save for his bow-tie and vest, stopped what he was doing and put his hand on Dave's shoulder. "It does. I wish I could tell you that you'd reach a point where it would all become completely natural, and you'd feel like you fit right in with everyone around you, but I haven't reached such a point myself, yet. Just know that it does get better."

Dave appreciated the comfort afforded by Kurt's words, but it was his touch that really sealed the deal. When Kurt touched him, it sent a shiver through his whole body. He wanted to lean in and kiss him again, but he decided against it. Last time he tried that it wasn't exactly a resounding success.

Kurt removed his hand and finished getting dressed. "Ready?"

"Yea. Let's go."

At the restaurant, Dave and Kurt ordered their food, and Dave began to tell Kurt all about the events of the previous week. Kurt gasped, and tisked, and shook his head, and looked altogether miserable throughout as Dave told him all that things he had had to put up with since Monday, obviously genuinely concerned for Dave's well being.

"Are you doing okay, though?"

"Yea... I mean, yea, it's sucked being on the other side of the bullying, but I kind of deserve it anyway." Kurt looked like he was going to interrupt, so Dave prevented him. "Save it. I do deserve it, and you know it. You should be happy that I'm finally getting taught a lesson for all the crap I did to you."

"David. Don't even speak like that." Kurt's tone was suddenly firm, and it caught Dave off-guard. "We've been over this. You were alone and confused."

"Yea, well I mean, that doesn't excuse me, does it? Anyway, I'm not really that miserable. It's been almost refreshing, really, in a weird way. I'll try to be less down on myself, though. For you sake." Kurt smiled lightly, and reached his hand out and placed it on top of Dave's.

"You're sweet," Kurt said, then chuckled. "It's a little weird, actually."

Dave laughed as well. "Yea, little bit."

They finished their dinner, Kurt periodically pausing between bites of pizza to let Dave know some detail or another about his time at Dalton. The check arrived and they paid and went next door to the local coffee to sit in their comfy chairs and continue over some joe (Kurt with his grande nonfat mocha, Dave with a regular coffee, cream and two sugars).

"So, you're coming back to McKinley eventually, right?"

"I'm pretty sure. It's almost mid-terms here, so I figure I'll just get through those before I decide."

"Pretty sure? What's keeping you here?" Dave asked, but was afraid that he already knew the answer.

"Well, when I told Blaine that I was thinking of going back, he began extolling the virtues of a private education, and the benefits one can reap later in life simply by being able to claim that one attended Dalton Academy."

"Oh..."

"I mean, he's certainly right about those things, but I'm just not sure that I fit in any better here than I did at McKinley. Still, I feel I should at least entertain his suggestion."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Dave blurted out. He knew that subtlety wasn't exactly his specialty, but he felt that this particular outburst was especially bad.

"Oh..." Kurt said, hesitating afterward. Yup, definitely bad.

"Sorry, I was just, uh, wondering." _Nice one, Dave. That and a a good tug should help you really help you pull your foot out of your mouth._

"No, it's fine. Blaine and I aren't together." Dave tried to hide his excitement. He hoped that his rapid pulse wasn't nearly as loud as it sounded like it was in his head. "I mean, when I got here, sure I found myself attracted to him, and he's the only other openly gay kid here, so it seemed like it was a match made in heaven, right? But it turns out that he's actually interested in some guy who works at the Gap, even though he's not interested in him. I couldn't believe that Blaine didn't realize that I was sort of pining after him. Talk about oblivious."

_Yea, Kurt. Let's talk about oblivious, please. I love irony._

"Yea. Well, I'm sure you'll find someone who really cares about you."

"I really hope so, but I suppose I'm not in any rush anyway."

"Exactly. We're both still young."

"Right," Kurt nodded. "I'm finished with my mocha, and it's getting a bit late now. Do you want to call it a night?"

"Uh, sure," Dave said, unable to completely hide the disappointment in his voice. "You wanna do this again sometime?"

"Oh certainly, yes. We should make a regular thing of it." Kurt laughed. "Imagine, you and I, friends, hanging out like this. Who would have ever thought, even as recently as last week, that a day like this would come?"

"Heh, yea. Definitely weird. _Friends._ Heh."

They left the coffee shop, and Dave drove his new friend back to his dorm, then set out on the long ride back to Lima.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who's been reading and enjoying this story. Now, more than for my sake, I want to make sure that I give Karofsky the best redemption I can. I'll try not to let you down. :)**

**Chapter Four**

Dave spent most of Sunday thinking about Kurt, and about his own self image. He found himself standing in front of the full length mirror on the back of his bedroom door far more than was probably healthy, sucking in his gut and flexing his muscles, trying out various poses looking for the one that said "I'm hot and you want me," in whatever form of body language it was that Kurt was fluent in. Dave decided that he was not an unattractive guy. I mean sure, he weighed 200 lbs, but he was also 6'2". And being a jock, he had well-developed muscles.

_I'm not chubby. I'm in great shape. I mean, I guess I could cut out some of the junk food... Maybe it's the letterman jacket? It's pretty bulky. Sweaty, though...? I mean, I'm an athlete. Of course I sweat. I don't think I sweat any more than the next guy... and balding? My dad still has a full head of hair, and I'm pretty sure I got his genes..._

Dave decided that he was over thinking this. He was sure that Kurt had only said those things in the heat of the moment, and with the goal of hurting him. Dave himself wasn't exactly on his best behavior either.

_But then why doesn't he seem interested in me?_

He thought about this for a moment, comparing himself to Blaine to try to make the connection. Blaine was attractive, skinny, fashion conscious and at least a little bit effeminate, where as Dave felt that he himself was rugged and masculine, with chiseled features, a muscular physique, and a manly outlook on his wardrobe and most other aspects of his life.

_Hell, I'm so manly, I can't even be bothered with women. Only another man can serve my needs. _

Dave chuckled to himself. Then be thought about his own mental image of Blaine and compared it to Kurt, and realized just how similar the two were when you broke them down.

_Huh. Kurt basically wants to date himself? Creepy. I'm gonna have to change his mind somehow. _

"Dave, honey! Time for dinner!" Dave heard his mother bellow from downstairs.

"Coming, Ma!" Dave gave himself one more once-over in the mirror and then headed down to eat.

Later that evening, Dave found himself with nothing to do. He wasn't tired, he finished his homework, and he wasn't in the mood for Netflix or Xbox. As he found his mind wandering to thoughts of Kurt (as was becoming quite a habit lately), he also realized that he was getting aroused. Seeing as he was already sitting in front of his computer doing nothing in particular, he thought now would be as good a time as any. He opened a private browsing session in his browser and did a search for "gay porn," finding an astronomically high number of sites in the results. After picking one that seemed to feature the type of content that he thought he would find most appealing (twinks, naturally), he undid his fly and reached one hand into his pants, leaving the other on the desk to control the mouse.

Dave had looked at porn before, but never gay porn. He foolishly thought that if he didn't give in to the urges, he could simply choose to be straight. Obviously he realized that this wasn't true now, and so he could think of no better time to get over that hang-up then now. And besides, while the straight stuff was usually effective eventually, he needed release and didn't feel like taking any chances.

"You know now I know you're gay, Karofsky?" Dave asked aloud to himself. "You knew you were gay even before you worked up the balls to watch guys doing it."

He was managing well enough, quite enjoying himself, and questioning why he hadn't done this sooner when there was knock at his door, and it began to open. Dave scrambled to close the window and remove his hand from it's compromising position before his mother walked in, and stopped short. There was a look of mild shock on her face, and for a moment Dave was sure that she had not only caught him masturbating (that was obvious) but that she might have actually heard it and deduced the particular variety. However, her expression quickly dissolved into a smirk, and she shook her head.

"I'm about to make some hot chocolate. I was wondering if you wanted any."

"Oh, uh. N-no thanks."

"Okay. Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"MOM!"

"Please. It's nothing I haven't seen before." She closed the door behind her as she left.

_You sure about that?_

Dave arrived in the parking lot at McKinley on Monday morning, parked his truck and just sat there for a moment. He took a deep breath, grabbed his book bag and headed in. It wasn't long after walking in the front doors that he spotted Az and Strando. They were standing at the other end of the hallway talking, and had noticed him yet. He could have avoided them entirely, but he really needed a book for his first class, and his locker was only a few feet away from them, so he started walking toward them. Once he was within earshot of them, Strando noticed him out of the corner of his eye and stopped Az in the middle of what he was saying to point in Dave's direction. Az looked at Dave, but then just rolled his eyes, waved dismissively and signaled for Strando to follow him as he continued what he was saying while they walked away. Dave breathed a sigh of relief and opened his locker.

"Boyfriend trouble?" The question, clearly directed at him, made Dave's heart skip a beat, but he managed to calm and not show it. He turned around to address the speaker.

"Just seems strange. You and Az always seems like a match made in hell," said Sam.

"Yea well, Az is a prick."

"Hey, you would know, right?"

"Listen, Evans. I'm sorry about giving you that black eye a while back."

"Ah, so the rumors are true then. Dave Karofsky is a changed man."

"Yea, well. Changing, I guess," Dave said, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I don't buy it," Sam said crossing his arms. Apparently he still held a bit of a grudge.

"I don't expect you to, but just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it isn't true."

"I apologized to Kurt. That was why you fought me in the first place that day, isn't it?"

"Yea? Well last I checked, he was still in a different school." Sam stepped up into Karofsky's face as he said this, doing his best to seem intimidating.

"He'll be back."

"Whatever," Sam said, and walked away.

"Hey, what do I have to do to prove that I'm changing?" Dave called after Sam, but he didn't turn back.

Dave was used to the gleeks not liking him, but it always seemed easier when he had Az and the team backing him up. Now, alienated from his old clique, he realized he was not very well loved by anyone at the school. It made him feel lonelier than ever.

Walking down the hall after lunch, he noticed that most of his fellow students ignored him, if he was lucky. If he wasn't, it was either a teammate glaring at him or mocking him, or else it might have been a gleek giving him a wary look, trying to figure out if he was sincere. Apparently any goodwill he had earned with them last week had worn off, and they were back to suspecting him of being up to no good.

Dave's mood was quickly turning dark again, in spite of attempts to cheer himself up. _Things have to get worse before they get better, Dave. I'm sure life won't suck...eventually._ Before he got too lost in his own thoughts, though, he heard Artie pleading. As Dave rounded the corner he saw that Artie was surrounded by football players, with Az front and center. All of them were holding Slushies. The hallway was crowded with students, who were looking on, but did nothing.

_So this is what it's like on the other side. Nobody's going to help him? This is horrible. I can't believe I used to do that...fuck this._

Dave had made up his mind...or lost it, he wasn't sure which. Either way, he knew what he had to do.

"Hey, Az!" Dave strode toward them purposefully.

"Dave! You come to join in on the fun? I knew you'd come around..." But then Dave came to a stop directly between Artie and the football players, and Az wasn't so sure. "Uh, what's this?"

"This is me, growing a pair."

"What? What the fuck is this? Are you one of them now?"

"I don't know what I am, but sure as hell know what I'm not." Az took a step closer to Dave so that they were mere inches apart, but Dave didn't even flinch. Once Az saw that he wasn't intimidating Dave, he stepped back to his original position.

"Well, I think you know what happens now. Boys?" The football players raised their Slushies in the air, but still Dave stood his ground. The turned the cups over on Karofsky, soaking him in red, sticky ice. Dave, who had closed his eyes when it happened, reopened them and then licked his lips.

"Mmm. You know, these things are pretty good. You should try drinking them once and a while."

Az looked angry and offended, but didn't know what else to do, and so he signaled to the football players to follow him and they headed off down the hallway. Artie, who had been flinching behind Dave during this whole thing, now relaxed.

"Uh, Dave?" Dave turned around to face him.

"Yea."

"Thanks."

"Eh. I had it coming," Dave shrugged.

"Yea, probably. But still...thank you." Artie extended his hand, and after a second Dave shook it.

"Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you around."

"See ya."

Artie wheeled off down the hall, and Dave wiped some of the Slushie off his face, but he knew it was futile and he would have to go shower.

"So you said you wanted to know." Dave turned around, and Sam was once again standing behind him.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to know what you needed to to do prove that you're changing. That was a start." Sam smiled, and then headed off down the hall. As Dave headed to the showers to get washed up, he smiled too.

Dave finished showering and put on a change of clothes that he had in his gym locker, then headed out toward his the parking lot to head home. On the way, though, he heard the singing coming from the choir room. The glee club was rehearsing. Curious, but not wanting to be seen, Dave snuck over to the door, which was slightly ajar, and stood next to it, hands in his pockets, listening in.

They were singing Beat It, and it made Dave think of the halftime show, and the week rehearsing for it.

_It really had been a lot of fun, hadn't it? Can I admit it now? What do I have to lose?_

Dave remembered when Mr. Schuester had stopped him after rehearsal, and what he'd said to him: "If you took that energy you use bullying people and put it into this, you'd be one of the most talented guys in the school."

He risked taking a peek inside. The routine was still a bit rough, but it impressed Dave. At that particular moment, though, his phone decided to ring. He jumped and, in the process, accidentally pulled his phone out and flung it a few feet, where it clattered and slid on the floor, still ringing. Dave scrambled to pick it up, realizing that the music had stopped in the choir room, and once he grabbed it he sprinted down the hallway and around the corner before anyone in glee caught him lurking.

Once he felt he was a safe distance away, he answered it, still walking quickly to put distance between him and the choir room.

"Hello?"

"Dave!" He stopped walking.

"Hey, Kurt. What's up?" His heart was beating a bit faster, though that could have been from running.

"I heard what you did for Artie."

"Oh yea?"

"Of course. Just because I haven't come back to McKinley yet doesn't mean that I'm out of the loop. Mercedes told me."

"Ah. Cool."

"Yes, it certainly is cool. That was very admirable of you, to stand up for him, and against your own friends."

"Yea, I guess. I'm not sure I'd call them my friends anymore, though."

"Oh, yes. True. Sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it. They were jerks anyway."

"Obviously. I'm just so glad that you're not one of them anymore. I'm so proud of you, David." Dave blushed in the mercifully empty hallway. "So, I was wondering what you're doing tonight."

"Me? Nothin."

"Good. Would you want to come visit? We can get dinner again, like last time."

"Sounds good. Same time?"

"Yes, eight works. I'll see you then?"

"Yea, see ya."

Dave hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, practically skipping out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: FYI: There are song lyrics in this chapter, and for the second song selection, I chose not to have Dave label it before singing it so that it would feel more personal. For your reference, readers, the first song is Reckless Abandonment and the second song is All Over You, both by The Spill Canvas, so if you feel like listening to them while you read, feel free to!**

**Chapter Five**

Dave arrived promptly at eight, calling Kurt as he parked. Kurt told him that he was just about ready and would be out in a second, suggesting that Dave just wait out front. Dave plugged his iPod into the stereo unit in his dashboard and searched for a song, eventually settling upon Reckless Abandonment by The Spill Canvas. He pressed play, turned up the volume and sat back, closing his eyes. He sang along, quietly at first, but once it reached the chorus, Dave was belting out the words:

_The world is spinning way too fast. _

_The entire human race, will float into space. _

_So fill your shoes with cement,_

_And kiss the ones you love,_

_With reckless abandonment. _

_I'm not concerned, with pleasing_

_All those little pricks and all their little scenes. _

_See I'd like to believe in those that try,_

_To turn the best of what they have, before they die. _

As the song finished, Dave slowly opening his eyes and realized that Kurt was sitting next to him in the front seat, smiling. Dave hadn't even noticed him get in. He jumped.

"Ohmigod. Don't do that! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since about the first chorus." Dave shifted in his seat. "You're really good. I didn't know you could sing."

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Just like when I'm in the shower or in the car by myself."

"That wasn't nothing, David. You really seem to have quite a talent. I mean it. You were great in the halftime show, too."

"...You saw me in the halftime show?" Dave was blushing again. "I wouldn't have thought you could pick me out in the crowd. It was dark, and the field was covered in, uh, zombies, heh." Dave and Kurt both laughed.

"Well you sort of stood out, since you weren't in full costume and makeup, and you ran out onto the field after it started."

"Oh, right."

"But you were pretty obvious too because you really had the moves. You were getting into it." Kurt rested his hand on Dave's, which sent a shiver through his arm.

"Really? I didn't even think you'd be paying attention to me. I mean, we weren't exactly friendly back then."

Kurt blushed and took his hand back, embarrassed. "Yes, well, it's hard to ignore talent." He looked out the window. "You should join glee."

"What? Oh no no no. I'm pretty sure most of them still don't like me."

"So? It's not like all of them get along all the time anyway."

"Yea, I guess, but not all of them made fun of the glee club and Slushied them, either."

"Not _all_ of them, no." Kurt turned back to him with a knowing smirk.

"True..." Dave was finding it hard to think of any real objections, perhaps especially because he had recently been thinking about joining the glee club himself. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Now, can we eat? Because I'm starving."

Dave and Kurt arrived at the restaurant, which was some sort of tchotchke-laden establishment in the vein of an Applebee's or TGI Fridays. After being seated, getting their drinks and ordering, Kurt started telling him about glee club practice. Apparently they were singing Waterfalls by TLC, and Blaine was just such an _amazing_ singer, and the whole number was such wonderful fun, and Kurt couldn't wait to put it on in front of the school on Thursday.

Dave smiled and nodded while stirring his cola with the straw, his other arm and hand propping up his head by his chin. Listening to Kurt talk about his things going on in his life was bittersweet to Dave. On the one hand, he loved to just sit and listen to Kurt talk, and he really was interested in what he had to say and what was going on with him. However, his stories often involved Blaine, and Dave found it hard not to sneer every time he mentioned his name.

"So I should be back at McKinley this coming Monday."

Dave perked up, ignoring his swirling soda. "What? Already?"

"Yup. My last mid-term here is on Wednesday, but I figured I'd finish out the week and start fresh next week."

"That's great!" Dave said, a bit too enthusiastically. "I didn't know you had decided yet."

"Yes, it was tough. Dalton looks impressive on a transcript, and the education is top notch, but I don't want my dad and stepmom to have to keep paying for this for me. That and I miss my friends at McKinley."

"I'm glad you're coming back, Kurt. But what about Blaine?" Dave tried not to spit his name out as he said it.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll keep in touch. After all, Dalton isn't that far. I mean, _you've_ already been here three times."

"Ah. Yea." _Dammit. _

Their food arrived and they ate silently for a few minutes. Once they were nearly done, Kurt spoke again.

"So have you thought anymore about the glee club?"

"What? Since like an hour ago?"

"Well, yea, I suppose. I just had this idea. If you wanted to try out, you could always come up and practice with me."

Dave thought about this, and found it enticing. _Another chance to hang out with Kurt? Yes, please. And if I'm going to be really honest with myself, I want this too. I really do. It may be an uphill battle, but I'm tired of shying away from things because I'm afraid of what it'll do to my image. _

"Yea...you know what? I'll do it."

"Terrific! So you should pick a song that really has meaning for you and practice it, and then come here on Friday night and you can sing it, and get critique. I'll see if Blaine is free."

"Huh? Why Blaine?"

"Well, two sets of ears are better than one, and he _is_ a very good singer."

"Ah. Great." Dave bit his lip, and could taste the slight tinge of blood in his mouth.

"So do you have an idea for a song?"

Dave thought for a second. "Yea, I think I've got the perfect choice..."

Dave's life had changed a lot since he apologized to Kurt. His best friend had become his worst enemy, the glee club, whom he had mocked relentlessly, were fast becoming amicable toward him, and now, he was even planning on joining them, if they would have him. It was a brave new world.

Dave wasn't scared of Azimio, but he did his best to avoid running into him. Nevertheless, he couldn't avoid him forever, and when he inevitably did, he realized he might not have to worry. Az put on his best "don't mess wit me or I'll fuck you up" face, but he didn't come near Dave. He just kept walking. Dave was starting to think that he might have broken his spirit when he defended Artie. Still, Dave would keep his guard up, because he never knew Az to shy away from a fight.

When he wasn't avoiding Az, he was talking to various glee club members. He was finding that they weren't all completely annoying or strange, and he even had similar taste in things like movies and music with a few of them. It was nice, getting to know them. Nice as it was, though, he still felt that perhaps they were humoring him while waiting for some punch line, wherein he would turn back into the person that they had learned to despise for so long.

For this reason, it came as quite a bit of a surprise when Artie, Sam, Mike, Puck and Finn came up to him at lunch, where he had been sitting, alone, and sat down next to him. They all smiled at him, and then dug into their food.

"What's this about?" Dave asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of us. Were these taken?" Sam said, looking up at Dave with a goofy grin.

"Uh, no…"

"So then it's okay if we sit here?"

"What Sam is trying to say, Dave, is that you looked like you could use some company," said Artie, apparently spoiling whatever joy Sam was getting out of being snarky.

"Oh," Dave said, and then he smiled. "Cool."

Even the girls seemed to have softened on Dave. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina would say hello to him in the hall, and they didn't even flinch as he walked by. Quinn, Brittany and Santana waved at him when they saw him, and he's pretty sure that Santana pat his ass and made a kissy face at him as she brushed past him in the hall one day. Boy would she be disappointed when he eventually came out. The only one who didn't really seem to interact with him was that new girl, Lauren, but then she didn't seem to too friendly toward anybody.

Still, Dave didn't expect anything to come to him easily. He was prepared for a struggle, and he didn't think for a second that the glee club would welcome him in with open arms just because he made some apologies and defended Artie. He had to earn it.

Each night after he came home from school, Dave would lock his bedroom door, turn on a karaoke version that he found online of the song he planned to sing for his audition (and for Kurt) and sang it over and over until he was sure he didn't suck _too_ horribly. By the end of the week, he still didn't really feel ready, but he would do his damnedest to nail it when he sang for Kurt.

He arrived at Dalton and texted Kurt.

"Im here. Where r u?"

"Come to my room. It'll be more comfortable than the auditorium, and the huge rooms here have surprisingly good acoustics."

"K."

Dave put his phone away, took a deep breath, and headed inside. He walked up to Kurt's room and knocked on the door. Shortly after the door opened and Dave was greeted by Blaine. Dave cringed a bit, but forced himself to smile.

"Hey."

"Welcome, David! Come in!"

Dave walked into the room, and saw that they had set up two chairs facing the open space in the middle of the room. Blaine went and took one of the seats. Dave heard the bathroom door open, and out stepped Kurt. Dave and Kurt briefly made eye contact, and then Dave blushed and looked to the floor.

"So, tell us about your song selection," Blaine asked, apparently doing his best to impersonate a music instructor.

"Uh…well it's…a…it's from one of my favorite bands, and I think it's, uh…pretty meaningful."

"Mm hmm," Blaine said, looking bored. Then he cracked a smile. "I'm just kidding."

"Blaine, you really can be so cruel sometimes," Kurt said. He turned to Dave. "If you have your song on your iPod, you can plug it in over there." Kurt pointed to a stereo on the desk with an iPod dock connector on the front. Dave nodded and proceeded to pull out his MP3 player, select his song and then plug it in.

"So, should I just, like, go…? Or what?"

"Just start when you're ready, Dave." Kurt smiled at him reassuringly.

Dave took another deep breath, pressed play, and waited for his cue as the song started playing. When it came, he locked eyes with Kurt, and wouldn't let go.

_Yeah he's a looker,  
but I really think its guts that matter most.  
I displayed them for you,  
strewn out about from coast to coast._

I am easily make believe,  
just dress me up in what you want me to be.  
I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now.

I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.

In my daydreams, in my sleep,  
Infatuation turning into disease.  
You could cure me, see all you have to do now  
Is please try.  
Give it your best shot and try.  
All I'm asking for is love,  
But you never seem to have enough.

I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
To get caught up in all this stuff  
When I just want you to love me back,  
Why can't you just love me back?  


When he finished, he realized that both Kurt and Blaine were staring at him, mouths wide up.

"How was it? It needs work, right? I just want to say that I'm not really a singer. I mean, this isn't a thing I do. As I was telling Kurt, I really only sing in the shower or my car, and I've never sang in front of people, so I was really nervous, and…"

As Dave rattled on, Blaine and Kurt turned to look at each other, still slack-jawed with shock. Blaine was the one who finally decided to speak.

"Dave… Dave… DAVID. Stop." Dave shut up, realizing he had been rambling. "That… that was really…"

"It's bad, right? I knew it."

"Dave, let him talk," said Kurt, looking almost surprised that he still had a voice.

"That was…well I think the only word for it was incredible. You seem to have a real natural, raw talent. You packed so much emotion into that song. Stunning. If McKinley's glee club won't have you, there's always a place for you in the Warblers."

Dave blushed, not sure how to react to that. Then he turned to Kurt, and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Would you excuse us, Blaine?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Blaine turned back to Dave. "I'll see you around. Great job." He pat Dave on the shoulder on his way out. Once the door closed, Dave turned back to Kurt.

"Did…did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, no. Definitely not. That was amazing. You'll definitely get into the glee club with a voice like that. Hell, I think you could land a spot in a Broadway musical…"

"But…?" Dave could tell that something was on Kurt's mind, and he was afraid he wasn't going to like what it was. Had he gone too far? Was the song too much? Maybe he should have been subtler.

"No, there's no but…maybe more like a however…" Kurt searched for the right words. "That was, um, that was very…personal. Beautiful, really."

Dave walked over to the now vacant chair next to Kurt and turned it so that he could sit facing him.

"Please, Kurt…just…just tell me what you're thinking." Dave felt certain he had ruined his friendship and any chance he had to make it into more than that. It was all too rushed.

"Dave…" Kurt began, then paused. When he began again, words couldn't express what he was feeling, and so he leaned in and kissed Dave. Dave was surprised at first, but he quickly caught up and kissed back. Putting one hand around the back of Kurt's neck and his other around the boy's lower back, he pulled him gently closer to him. Kurt responded by wrapping his arms up around Dave's back and spreading his fingers through his hair, feeling its texture. Dave rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back, and massaged his neck, while his mouth explored the smaller boy's. After a while, Kurt pulled his lips away, gasping for breath.

"Dave, oooh."

Dave tilted his head and kissed Kurt's neck, nibbling gently as he went. Kurt panted and moaned, clearly enjoying it, and so Dave continued, pulling the boy closer still. When the chairs became an obstacle, Dave picked up the slender boy, knocking over his chair in the process, and deposited him in his lap, straddling Dave. He continued to nuzzle Kurt's neck, and tried again to work his way back up to his lips. When he reached them, though, Kurt protested.

"Dave, stop please. Stop."

Dave obliged, realizing in that moment that he would likely do anything for Kurt if he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…I just can't."

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"Stop saying that. Everything you've done is right. Well, everything recently," Kurt joked, nearly forgetting that things weren't always so good between them.

"So then what's the problem?" Dave was feeling hurt, and self-conscious. He had fucked up again. He knew it, he just didn't know how.

"It's just…it's just that I can't be with you…"

"Because you're in love with Blaine?" Dave said with the tone of a pouting child.

"No, it's not that. Blaine and I, we aren't together. We won't be together…but…but we _could_ be together, because he's openly gay, and I'm openly gay."

"But I'm gay. I'm most certainly, absolutely, officially gay."

"Yes, but you're not out. Not really. I know you are, and your coach and…unless there's something you're not telling me, that's it. I just…I can't be with you in the shadows. You need to come to me in the light."

Dave looked away, tears forming in his eyes.

"Dave, please don't cry. I like you. I mean, I really, really like you. And I want to be with you. And I don't mean to try to force you to do anything you don't want to do, but…"

"No…I understand." Kurt looked concerned that he was not getting through to him. "Really, I do understand. And I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm not ready yet. I dunno."

Kurt cupped Dave's face, still wet with tears that kept coming, and turned it toward him. "When you are ready? I'll be waiting. You won't lose me."

Dave looked into Kurt's eyes and saw sincerity. He was sure Kurt would wait for him. He just wasn't sure that he himself could wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Once Kurt had assured Dave that they would be fine, and not to worry, Dave and he got back to talking about the usual day-to-day type things, almost as if nothing had changed. Dave told him that he would try out for glee on Monday, and Kurt assured him that he was a shoe-in with that song. Kurt told him that he was going home on Saturday to get settled back in and ready to return to McKinley. He told Dave that if he needed to talk, he was welcome to stop over, but he didn't imagine that Dave would take him up on the offer since it was a secret that they had even been hanging out.

The doorbell rang at the Hummel residence around seven in the evening on Sunday night. Burt and Carol, Kurt and Finn had just finished dinner, but were still sitting at the table, chatting and digesting.

"I wonder who that could be," said Burt as he got up to answer it. "Anybody expecting anyone?" Carol and Finn shook their heads, but Kurt had a feeling he might know who it was.

"What are you doing here?" They could hear Burt from the dining room. "I know you apologized, but that doesn't give you the right to show up here, uninvited and without warning!"

"DAD!" Kurt ran into the other room, Carol and Finn trailing behind him.

"Go back inside, Kurt. I'll take care of this."

"Dad, I invited him here."

Burt turned around, stunned. "You what?"

"Well, I told him that I was home this weekend, and if he wanted to stop by, he could. I didn't think he would, but…"

"You've spoken to him since he apologized?"

"Yes…"

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Because I knew you would react like this!" Kurt was angry. He knew that his father loved him and only wanted to protect him, but it often felt like it came at the price of his right to make decisions for himself.

"Uh, Burt? I can vouch for Dave. He's cool." Finn said a bit timidly, not wanting to get in between the raging Hummels.

"He's cool? HE TORMENTED MY SON! And if I recall correctly, he wasn't very nice to you, either!"

"He has changed, okay? Get over it!" Kurt yelled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dave retreating down the walk. "Dave!" Kurt cried out as he ran after him.

"Ridiculous. How could Kurt be so stupid as to associate with that troublemaker?"

"Burt, I think you might want to give him a chance. Trust Kurt's judgment." Carol put her arm around Burt and led him to the couch. "Now please, try to calm down. Think of your heart."

"Yes dear," Burt sighed.

Finn went to the doorway and peeked out to see what was going on outside. Kurt was pleading with Dave, whose head hung low as he said very little in return. When Kurt hugged Dave, Finn decided that it wasn't his place to watch and he stepped back inside. After a few minutes Kurt came back in, Dave being pulled along by his hand as he dragged his feet. Once he was inside, he gained the attention of the whole family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Finn…I came here because I have some things to say…I want to start first by apologizing for my terrible behavior in the past. Many of the things I did were unforgivable. I don't…I don't expect your forgiveness, I don't…" Dave choked up a bit, but took a deep breath and calmed himself a bit. "I just hope for your understanding."

Burt wanted to remain angry, but even he could see that Dave was racked with emotions, and that he seemed to be sincere in his intentions. The others just sat on the couch, confused but waiting patiently.

"I…I've always found it difficult to accept a certain thing about myself, and so I tried to bottle it up…pretend it wasn't true. It made me angry…bitter. Why did it have to be true? It made me lash out. I'm not trying to make excuses for myself, it's just how it is. I know that now. I don't like being angry. I don't like being mean. And I don't like lying to myself. I decided recently that I can't anymore. I need to tell people the truth…I'm gay."

The room was silent. Burt, Carol and Finn just stared at Dave in disbelief. Kurt, who stood close to Dave, let out a small whimper while smiling and tearing up at the same time.

"Dave, I'm so proud of you."

"Kurt, did you know this?" Burt asked his son, incredulously.

"Yes, dad. And I understand where he was coming from. I hope you can too. I hope that you can forgive him, even if Dave thinks he's beyond forgiveness."

Dave looked fondly at Kurt, appreciative that he was standing up for him now. It helped to know that this wasn't a journey he would have to take alone.

Burt sat quietly for a minute, digesting what he had just heard. "Dave…I had no idea, but my son is right. I'm sorry that I shouted at you. And if Kurt can forgive you, then so can I." Carol stood and joined her husband's side.

"I forgive you too, honey. I'm glad you found the courage to get that off your chest." She led her husband out of the room, leaving Finn, Kurt and Dave alone.

"Dude. For real?" Finn looked more confused than usual.

"Yea, for real dude."

"Cool." Good old Finn.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Dave asked.

"Sure, man."

"Can you keep this a secret for now? I haven't told anyone else from school yet."

"No problem," said Finn, and he too left the room.

"I told my parents today too, before I came here."

"Oh! What did they say?" Kurt looked worried.

"They took it surprisingly well. They were shocked, obviously, and there was a while there where they thought I was yanking their chain or trying to trick them or something, but eventually they understood. They said they would always love me, no matter what. It all felt very 'after school special' to me."

Kurt smiled and put his hands on Dave's shoulders. "I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll be with me."

"Dave…I'll be here. I'm waiting for you. There's no rush."

Dave nodded. "I know…so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet," Kurt said as he hugged Dave.

Dave stood outside of the choir room. Inside, the glee club was getting a pep talk from Mr. Schuester, but was interrupted by Rachel who apparently had a brilliant idea for a solo for Regionals that nobody seemed to agree with. Puck was busy staring at Lauren, Finn was trying not to look like he was staring at Rachel, and Sam was sitting with Santana, who seemed way more interested in him than he was in her. Meanwhile, Quinn was staring at Sam while Brittany talked at her about fairies or gnomes or something. Artie was rolling his eyes as Mike and Tina made out in the corner.

_Am I really sure I'm ready for this?_

As Dave looked down the hallway, thinking about escape, he saw Azimio start to round the corner. Presented with very few options, he stepped into the room, and a hush came over it as everyone looked in his direction.

"Um…hi."

"Hello, Dave. What can I do for you?" Asked Mr. Schuester. "I, um…I'm here to try out for glee."

The room was quiet before, but now it felt like a vacuum. Dave felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room as the jaws of all the glee club members dropped. Finally, Mr. Schuester spoke again.

"Well, okay good. I'm glad you came around." Mr. Schuester smiled. "Do you have a song ready?"

"Y-yea." Dave pulled out his iPod and held it up.

Mr. Schuester took it from him and plugged it into the speaker system, while Dave walked to the front of the room and stood there awkwardly. Many of the singers seemed to be glowering at him. While they were friendly with him last week, it seemed that now that he was on their turf, they had all put their walls back up. Nonetheless, no one said anything. He hoped that was a good sign.

Mr. Scheuster finished plugging it in, and was ready to press play. "Let me know when you're ready, Dave." Dave suddenly realized that Kurt wasn't there. He had seen him at the beginning of the day, but he no doubt had some meetings with the administration and other activities to take care of on his first day back. Wasn't he supposed to be here now, though? His heart raced. He wasn't sure if he could do this without his support. Just then, he heard Kurt's voice as he came strutting through the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I had soooo much paperwork to fill out and—and everyone is staring at me. Why? Oh, hello Dave," he said, turning to him when he noticed him there. "Good to see you." He smiled.

All of the singers, save for Finn, looked dumbfounded (possibly a first).

"You're seriously okay with this, Kurt? That is Dave Karofsky. In the choir room. About to try out for glee," Rachel said, genuinely concerned.

"Yea, Kurt. You want us to eject him? Maybe you could get that mystery boy you were telling me that you were interested in to get up in here and kick his ass," Mercedes chimed in.

Dave gave Kurt a look, but Kurt gave Dave a small wink to tell him not to worry about it.

"Why do we need to find Kurt's boyfriend? We've got half the football team in here, and I think it's about time for tackle runs," threatened Puck while cracking his knuckles.

"Guys, guys, guys! Enough! If Kurt is okay with Dave being here, then so are we. Got it?" Mr. Schuester, always the voice of reason. "Now, Kurt, if you could take a seat. Good. Dave, are you ready?" Dave nodded, and Mr. Schue pressed play.

The music started playing, and Dave started singing, but it was not the same as singing to Kurt in his dorm room, even if Blaine happened to be there. He couldn't put the same emotion into it with everyone watching. He looked to Kurt, and Kurt gave him a look that said "you can do it. Ignore them. Focus on me." Dave stopped and asked Mr. Schue to stop the music.

"Heh. I should have guessed he couldn't do it."

"Shut up, Puck," said Finn, to the surprise of most of the room.

"Can I try again, Mr. Schuester?"

"Sure. Take your time, Dave."

Dave took another deep breath, and closed his eyes. He imagined Kurt, his lips, his scent, the feeling of his body pressed against his. He opened his eyes again, and imagined that only Kurt was in the room, and that he was singing only to him.

"Okay. I'm ready."

The music began again, and though Dave didn't choose to see it, the rest of the glee club stared at him, unable to process what was happening. By the end, the girls were crying, and the guys just had something in their eyes.

Mr. Schuester stopped the iPod, unplugged it and gave it back to Dave. He gave Dave a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and told him that his performance was very good. "Okay guys, so what do you think? Do we have a new member?"

Their answer was unanimous. Dave Karofsky was the newest member of glee club.

At the end of glee practice, everyone exited into the hall, and Dave received many pats on the back and not an insignificant number of hugs. While everyone else headed off to their respective classes, Dave and Kurt walked down the hall talking.

"I knew you could do it, Dave."

"Thanks. Let's hope I can sing anything that isn't a love song, though."

"Awe, you'll be fine. You just needed the confidence of knowing you could sing in front of people. You'd be surprised what a thrill that can be."

"Yea, I bet. So like, is there some pamphlet or something that can catch me up on how this glee club thing works, or do I just have to—"

SLAM.

Dave turned around to see who caused that sound that he knew so well, and to whom. Kurt was on the floor in front of some lockers, looking dazed and Azimio was walking away, sending a backward glance at Dave and making a lewd gesture roughly approximating oral sex.

"AZ!"

He stopped. "Awe, what's this now? You gonna stand up for the fag now, too? Man, when did you get so fuckin' weak?"

Dave was standing only two feet from Az now. "Do not push me!"

"Or what? You'll sing about it?" Az let out a harsh laugh.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Dave asked, not taking his eyes off Az.

"I'll be fine, Dave."

"You're on a first name basis now? I knew you were a fuckin' fag."

"You better watch what you say right now, Az."

"Oh yea? Or what, fag? Huh? Fag? Faggy faggity faggot!"

Before Az could react Dave swung his fist and made contact with Az's face. Az went down.

"What the fuck, man! You fuckin' punched me?"

"I thought we were over this, Az. But you couldn't let it go."

"Fine, man. You stop standing up for the homo over there, and I'll stop calling you a fag. God. Such a sensitive little bitch."

"How about this? You stop beating up on people AND you stop calling me a fag, and I won't knock your teeth out right here."

"I've got a better idea. How about you and Az come with me? We're going to the principal's office." Dave turned around to face Coach Beiste. "Sorry, Coach."

"No, don't apologize, Dave. This looks like self-defense to me."

"What? Coach, that's bullshit!"

"We'll let the principal decide that, Azimio. And anyway, it's your word against mine, and I imagine all the students in this hallway, if he wants to question them."

Az looked around at the other students, and realized that he didn't have a very sympathetic case. Most had been terrorized by him at one point or another, and while that was true of Dave, it was pretty obvious who they favored in this scenario.

Az knew he didn't have a leg in this battle. "Sorry, Coach."

"I'll let it slide this time, Azimio. Just don't let it happen again." She helped him up, then stepped in close to his ear. "I'm watching you." Azimio gave one last futile look at Dave, but then scrambled down the hallway.

"Dave, I appreciate this new, improved you, defender of the meek and all, but could you try to tone it down some, or at least wait until I'm looking the other way?"

"Sure thing, Coach."

Dave walked over to Kurt, who had since gotten up. He asked him again if he was all right, and Kurt affirmed that he was. Dave and Kurt then parted ways and headed to their last classes for the day as the bell rang.

Dave could barely concentrate on the lesson. All he could think of was Kurt, and glee club, and Azimio, and the current status of his life. He knew what he had to do. After class, Dave rushed down the hall until he turned the corner and saw Kurt at his locker, talking to Mercedes. As he walked up, he overheard a bit of their conversation.

"—you gonna tell me who this mystery guy is, already?"

"As I've said many times already, I can't. It's a secret, for now."

"Well I already know he's apparently sweet, kind, hunky and madly in love with you. I could probably figure it out myself if I really tried. Gimme a hint or something, at least. Is he from Dalton Academy, or did you meet him somewhere else?"

Dave cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi Dave."

"Hi, Mercedes. Kurt, can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Sure." Kurt wondered what this could be about as Dave touched his shoulder and guided him a few steps away from Mercedes and the crowds of students walking through the hall. They stood in front of the lockers, Kurt with his back to them. Dave had a bead of sweat on his forehead, and he was shivering a little bit.

"Dave, what's wrong?"

Dave didn't say anything right away. He stood there looking at Kurt, shooting nervous glances at the students around him.

"Dave?"

"Remember what you said about me? About us? About what you needed from me if there was going to _be_ an us?

Kurt looked stunned, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He swallowed hard and nodded. Dave hesitated for a moment, obviously giving what was to come next one final thought. He took a step toward Kurt, standing close enough to him that he could feel his warm breath on his face. Kurt could see a few students stopped across the hall, behind Dave. They were looking at them and whispering to each other. He glanced to his side and saw a look on Mercedes' face that told him she knew was pretty sure she figured out who the mystery guy was, and she knew what was going to happen just as well as he did.

Kurt looked deep into Dave's hazel eyes, and saw that Dave was looking back into his, and only his. He was focused on nothing but him. It almost seemed like time had stopped. And then, fireworks. Dave's lips leapt to meet Kurt's, his hands flying to the lockers on either side of Kurt to steady himself. He kissed him with the same fiery passion that he had in the locker room that fateful day, but this time Kurt responded in kind, kissing him back, lovingly working his own lips into perfect union with Dave's. Neither boy was able to determine how long they had been locked together, but they could detect the faint din of cheers and hoots and catcalls from the students around them. It didn't matter. They didn't want to stop. This was good. This felt right.

But eventually they did need to stop, and it was Dave who decided when. He slowly pulled out of the kiss, Kurt's lower lip still caught between his, and then he let that go too. He leaned his forehead against Kurt's, and they stood that way for a while, listening to the reactions of the other students and realizing that most of them, surprisingly, were positive or playful. They were both smiling.

"Yes," said Kurt. "Yes, Dave Karofsky, I will be your boyfriend."

**A/N: I realize that this may all seem a bit rushed, but I had all the ideas in my head of how Kurt and Dave would arrive at this pinnacle point, and I felt that to add too much more in between the events would end up feeling like fluff. I have some ideas on where the story can go from here, but I may take a short break to collect my ideas and work on them. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story so far, and for your kind reviews and helpful criticism!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coming to Terms - Chapter 7**

Dave was happier than he had been in a long time. He felt freer than he had in years, the burden of his secret finally lifted off his shoulders. He wondered to himself why he hadn't done this years ago, but he already knew the answer. There were, are, and most likely always will be people who will not accept who he is, and just because things seemed great now didn't mean that they would always be that way.

It's why he had waited until the end of the school day on a Friday to make his public display of affection to Kurt, revealing to the students who hadn't already left for the weekend that he was, in fact, gay. He wouldn't have to deal with the full ramifications of that decision until Monday morning. Still, he thought, those that had seen were surprisingly tolerant, and so he held out hope that things wouldn't be so bad.

Kurt and Dave left school together, hand in hand. Kurt was glowing with pride and admiration for Dave's courageous actions, and for his own newly formed relationship with him. Dave stood tall, no longer slumped in the tough-guy defensive posture that he had often assumed in the past, and though he was still wary of those around him, all eyes on the two of them, he decided not to let it bother him. No one said anything to them or hassled them as they walked out of the building and into the parking lot.

Dave unlocked his truck with his remote as they approached, and Dave let go of Kurt's hand in order to move a few feet ahead and open the passenger-side door. Kurt nodded at the gesture, pleased with Dave's chivalry, while Dave himself grinned, quite pleased with himself. He closed the door behind Kurt, went around to the driver's side and got in. After turning on the car, he reached across the center console and gave Kurt a sudden peck on the cheek, which made him blush. Dave returned to his side and pulled out of his slot and then the parking lot.

"So, where to?" Dave asked.

"Um, I don't know... how about the mall? I wouldn't mind picking up a few new accessories... and then later we could go to BreadstiX for dinner."

"Sounds good," Dave says, realizing that this is turning into his first date with Kurt. Then a thought occurs to him, and he frowns a bit.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks, noticing the change.

"Uh, nothing. Just... I-I'm not sure I'm ready to strut around town with complete confidence about all of this. I'm not as brave as you, Kurt."

"You could have fooled me at my house yesterday, or back in the choir room, or in the hallway." However, Kurt could see that this wasn't making Dave any less nervous. "I'll tell you what, though. We can lay off the PDAs while we're out, at least for a while. I realize that this is all very new for you, and that you're trying very hard."

Dave looked back at his boyfriend with relief. "Thanks, Kurt. I realize that this must be frustrating to you. I'll do my best to adjust to all this as quickly as I can."

"You better," quips Kurt playfully. "But in the meantime, don't think that means that you'll get out of showering me with attention when we're alone." Kurt smiled devilishly.

"Oh, of course not," Dave said, smiling back.

They arrived at the mall, and Dave leaned over to kiss Kurt again before they left the truck. He planted one right on Kurt's lips, putting his hand behind Kurt's head, fingers laced in his hair, and pulling him into it. Kurt returned the kiss, and placed his hands on Dave's shoulder and neck. When they both released themselves, Kurt spoke.

"Remind me to pick up lip balm while we're here. I have a feeling my lips are going to need it if we're going to keep that up." Dave blushed and grinned. "Do you have any particular flavor preference? I'm partial to cola."

"They make cola flavored lip balm?" Dave seemed shocked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course, silly. They make a lot of unusual and tasty flavors." Kurt could see that Dave wasn't exactly the type of guy who would have flavored lip balm. "I'll just have to pick up a bunch so you can try them out."

"But I don't even use lip balm."

"I know," Kurt said with just the slightest hint of seduction in his voice, causing Dave's mouth to fall into an "o" and a wave of comprehension to wash over his expression.

Kurt had been leading the way through the mall since they got there, heading into one clothing store after the next, at least half of which sold predominantly girls' fashions (not that that seemed to bother him). As he picked out various items (a shirt here, a pair of jeans there, a scarf, a hat) he piled them into Dave's waiting arms, which were loaded down with bags by the end of the trip. While Kurt didn't so much as wink or blow Dave a kiss during their outing, Dave had a feeling that the other shoppers around them could tell they were dating anyway. Still, as long as they weren't overt, there was a seed of doubt, and that was enough to help Dave cope with this new turn that his life had taken.

It was already dark out by the time they left the mall, though that was more a result of the season than the shopping. Even though Dave found himself loading six bags worth of clothes into the back of the cab of his truck, they had only been a few hours. It was pretty obvious to Dave that Kurt loved to shop, but it was also apparent that he could be efficient when he wanted to be, and whether it was to spare Dave the agony (though Dave didn't mind, really), or that he was anxious to go to dinner, Kurt had managed to make quick work of it all.

They arrived at BreadstiX a short while later, and to both their delight were seated in a small booth in the back of the restaurant. Sandy, one of the regular waitresses comes and takes their orders. If anything about the two of them sitting and having dinner together seems out of the ordinary to her, she doesn't show it. Sandy went off to place their orders, and Dave looked to Kurt to see him looking back at him with a smile, hands resting in his palms as his arms rested on the table.

"Uh... did I do something?" Dave asked, looking perplexed.

"Mm, why, are you feeling guilty?" Kurt retorts, with a look of amusement and mischief on his face. However, when he sees Dave shift uncomfortably and avert his gaze, he decides to stop teasing him.

"David, look at me. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just...admiring you. I just can't get over how different you are now compared to before. Where have you been hiding this part of yourself?"

"Um, well I guess...in the closet?" Dave said, trying his best to keep a straight face, and Kurt's mouth fell open just a bit. And then both of them cracked up, doing their best to stifle their laughter so that they wouldn't create a scene. During this fit of hysterics Dave's hand found itself resting on top of Kurt's. After they had finally regained their composure, Kurt looked down at it, then back up at Dave.

"Um, Dave, your hand..."

"Yea?" Dave challenged Kurt, smiling.

"Shouldn't you, I mean, what if someone sees?"

"Ohmigosh! You're right!" Dave feigned shock and realization, but didn't move his hand.

Kurt ignored Dave's cutesy sarcasm. "But what about what you said earlier?"

"Yea...I've been thinking about that..." Dave looked at Kurt seriously now. "And I figure, you know what? Everyone's gonna know eventually. By Monday there won't be a student or faculty member at McKinley who doesn't. Hell, half of Lima probably knows by now. And I feel like...I feel like I owe you this."

"David. You don't owe me anything," Kurt scolded.

"Don't I, though? I mean, it's great that you don't think so, don't get me wrong. And it's even better that we're here, together, starting something. It's more than I could have hoped. But I mean, you forgave me, and so quickly, for some pretty fucked up shit. And I just want to make sure you always realize that I remember and appreciate that fact, and that I'm not the person I was, and I hope I never will be again."

Dave reached his other hand across the table and clasped Kurt's dainty hand between his two large, rough paws. The look of determination on his face made certain that Kurt would not object, and would let him finish his thought.

"You were my first crush, and my idol. Even as I couldn't face myself, I saw you every day dealing with the hardships that come with being gay. I'm sure it was hard, but you made it look easy. I have to be there, for you. You're willing to give me this chance, and I can't fuck it up."

Kurt's eyes moistened as his boyfriend reached a new level of heroic for him. He knew how difficult that all of this must have been for Dave to wrap himself around, but here he was, putting on the brave face and pushing forward, for him.

"Oh, Dave...thank you."

After dinner, Dave drove Kurt to home. Outside the Hummel residence, Dave reached over and kissed Kurt, and expected, with a tinge of disappointment, that Kurt would then hop out and say goodnight. Instead, Kurt continued to sit in the seat, wringing his hands together mildly in his lap, and looking down.

"What's wrong?" Dave looked concerned. Everything seemed to be going so well, so he couldn't even begin to think of what had changed on the drive over.

"I...I was just wondering...and I don't even want to ask, because I know how much you're already trying, and how all of this is so very new and all..." Kurt trailed off.

"Kurt, just ask."

"I was wondering...if you could come in for a minute, and...introduce yourself to my dad."

"Uh, Kurt? I already met your dad, remember? I met your whole family when I came out to them," said Dave, rather confused.

"Yes, but you didn't introduce yourself...as my boyfriend. And if you'll recall, my dad wasn't entirely thrilled by your visit the first time, even if he did warm up to you by the end."

Dave could see that Kurt was really a wreck about this, and that it was important for him that he have his dad's approval. Dave knew a thing or two about the need for approval too, and he had already decided that he was willing to go to great lengths to make this relationship work, even if it was only in its infancy.

"Sure thing, babe."

Kurt smiled up at Dave, a mix of surprise and joy on his face, followed by amused befuddlement.

"Did you just call me babe?"

"What, too soon for nicknames?" Dave smirked. Kurt just smiled back at him.

The two of them approached the house, and Kurt opened the door with his key. Burt Hummel was in the living room watching TV as Kurt approached, Dave not far behind him.

"Hey, Kurt," Burt said over his shoulder, not turning around.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt replied, nudging Dave gently with his elbow.

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel," Dave said.

Burt mute the TV as he turned around to face the two boys. "Well hello there, David. I didn't expect to see you here this evening."

"Yea, I'm a bit surprised myself, to tell you the truth." Kurt smiled at Dave, then at his dad, then back at Dave. "I, uh, I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay."

"Shoot."

"Well, first, I wanted to let you know that I came out at school today."

"Congratulations! I'm proud of you. That takes a lot of guts." And really, Burt did look proud. He had been through hardships with his own son, and he knew that there were no doubt more to come, and so he felt that he must applaud others in similar situations if only to give them the positive support that they need and so rightly deserve.

"Thanks. I also, uh, wanted to ask if it's okay if I, um... date your son?"

Burt's smile quickly faded, but he didn't look mad, but rather contemplative. He remained silent for a moment, and between him, the two teenagers clearly holding their breath, and the muted TV, you could hear a pin drop.

"You want to date my son?" Dave hesitated for a second, but out of nervousness rather than uncertainty. "And I assume that, obviously, you want this too, Kurt?" Kurt bit his lower lip and nodded as well.

Burt removed his baseball cap and ran a hand over the top of his head, while obviously thinking long and hard about what was being asked. Finally, he reached a decision.

"Kurt, I'm your father, but I can't make your decisions for you. I can only give you wisdom and hope that you make the right choices. I'm not thrilled with the idea of you dating, but if you want to date David here, you have my approval. Just always be careful." He turns to David. "David, I know that we've had our differences, and obviously I'm happy that you have found yourself and I can see that it's made a noticeable difference in your life and behavior. However, that doesn't mean that I won't be watching you. This here is my son," Burt says sternly, gesturing to Kurt. "And I don't want to see him get hurt. You treat him right, or you'll hear from me. You got that?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Hummel. You have my word," Dave said, and he meant it.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to my show."

Outside on the porch, Dave pulled Kurt close to him and put his arms around his lower back, lacing his fingers together. Kurt, in turn, placed his hands around Dave's neck. Smiling at each other, Dave leaned down and kissed Kurt, slowly, tenderly and then reluctantly pulled his lips away, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"I should go, but I just wanted to say that I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too. Thank you, Dave. It means a lot to me that you were willing to come out and be out, with me."

Dave blushed. "Hey, don't thank me yet. We haven't even had our first fight yet."

"David," Kurt said, mock-scolding his boyfriend. "We _started_ this relationship fighting. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yea. Well then I guess there's nothing to worry about!" Dave displayed a grin so wide, so innocent and child-like, that Kurt couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh dear, I'm dating a goofball." Kurt gave Dave one more peck on the lips, then removed his hands from Dave's neck, prompting Dave to let him go. "So I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing, babe. Sleep well."

"You too!" Kurt waved as he stepped inside and closed the front door, and Dave headed to his truck, and back home.

When Dave arrived at his house, it was nearly midnight, and a familiar vehicle was parked out front. Dave slowed as he came down his street, anger and apprehension building inside him at the sight of Azimio's car. As he rolled up to the curb and shut off the engine, Azimio stepped out of the driver's side, and took a few steps toward Dave and into the light of the streetlamp, but then didn't come any closer. Dave got out of his truck and followed Azimio's lead, stepping close enough to hold a conversation without yelling, but no closer.

"What the hell are you doing here, Az?"

Azimio didn't say anything at first, simply looking at Dave, as if there was something off about him and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Look, if you're just gonna stand there and stare like a creepy dirtbag, then at least whip it out and wank it so you really look the part," Dave growled.

"So there are some rumors floating around school," said Azimio, sounding somewhat more subdued than usual.

"Oh yea? Like the ones you and the guys started?"

"Kinda like them, yea, only we didn't spread these rumors."

"And what rumors would they be?"

"Well...rumor has it that you kissed Hummel flat on the lips in the hallway right after last period today."

Obviously Dave knew that Az would find out eventually. He had just hoped that he might be able to wait until tomorrow, at the very least. However, since that didn't work, Dave saw no benefit in denying it. "Yea? And?"

"So it's true then?"

"Sure is."

Azimio paused, as if he didn't expect this conversation to go this far, or turn out this way. "So...so then what does that make you?"

"Hm...let's see. Well I guess that makes me a fag. A faggy faggy faggot," Dave said, referencing Azimio's comments from earlier that day.

Where Dave expected Azimio to laugh at him maliciously, or throw slurs at him, or throw _punches_ at him, he instead did nothing. No, that's not quite right. He did do something. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his letterman and looked down at his feet, shame clearly slathered across his face. Dave didn't know what to do, so he tried to give him a jump start.

"What's the matter, Az? Not what you wanted to hear? I thought for sure you'd be all up in my face right now."

"Man..." Azimio started, looking up, but then he found that he couldn't meet Dave's gaze, and so he looked back down. "Why didn't you never tell me?"

"Right, 'cause I was really gonna tell _you_ that I'm gay. That woulda gone over big, right? You'd have thrown me some big gay coming out party, slapped me on the back and said, 'good job, man. I'm proud of you.' That about right?"

"Hey, Dave, don't act like you know what I'da done, aight? 'Cause you don't."

"Right, because it isn't totally obvious. Dude, you hate fags."

"No, man. _You_ hated fags. I just kinda...went along with it."

Dave had been prepared to stand tall and ward off whatever it was that Azimio was prepared to sling at him, but this statement took him off-guard.

"Wh—huh?"

"I don't really have a problem with gays in general. I mean, yea, I make fun of Hummel, but he's in the glee club, and he can be such a prissy little bitch sometimes. As for all the fag this, homo that...well I picked that up from you, man."

"Bullshit." Dave wasn't prepared to believe any of this; however, he was starting to doubt himself.

"It's true, man. When we started in high school, you and I, we decided we was gonna run this school. We decided, and we knew that to reach the top, we had to make sure to keep other people down, like those damn gleeks. But then Hummel came out, and you were like obsessed. You were on like a personal vendetta against him. What was I supposed to think? My best friend, and and he's picked his prey. I just went along."

Dave felt sick. He stumbled a few steps back and leaned against the hood of his truck.

"Dave, you alright?" Azimio asked, as he rushed over to him. Dave swat at Az futilely, if only to signal him to stay back. Azimio complied.

"So then you're telling me that, what, you harassed me and started calling me a fag because _I_ taught you to be a homophobe? That's fucked up, dude."

"Naw man, it isn't like that. I mean, yea I guess I sorta picked up the habit of tossing them words around from you, but like, I only started using them because I didn't want you to turn on me as a friend. And like, when you started getting chummy with the gleeks, it was like the same. I thought we were losing you. I was mad. If I'da known, though, that you actually were...you know, like, gay..." Azimio looked away, a look of pain and betrayal on his face.

"Wait...so you're, like, okay with me being gay?"

"Well, I mean, as long as you don't plan on hittin' on me or leerin' at me in the showers or nothin'..." Azimio turned back to him and cracked a slight grin. "We've been friends since middle school, Dave. You think I'd throw that away over what kinda tail you like to chase?"

Dave was stunned. He felt extremely foolish, realizing that he misjudged his friend. He realized that he'd misjudged a lot of people. He figured that things were hard for gays, and that harassment and ridicule and stares and whispers and silent judgment were a given, an inevitability. As such, he was so certain that even those closest to him would turn against him that he had kept himself in the closet for years, lashing out to express his frustration. He felt that he owed his friend an apology, but before he could attempt one:

"Man, I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Dave didn't know what to say, and so he simply nodded, and before he knew what was happening, Azimio had lunged over and was giving him a big bro-hug. Dave reciprocated Az by giving him a hearty slap on the back.

"Thanks, Az."

"Nah, dude. S'what friends are for," Az said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his car keys. "I gotta go, though. Been waiting here for like an hour. I dunno where you've been—not sure I want to—but I wanted to make sure I set shit straight. See you Monday?"

"Yea, dude. See ya."

With a final wave, Az got in his car and drove off, leaving Dave by his truck, stunned but smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coming to Terms - Chapter 8**

**A/N: If a particular little speech that Dave gives in this chapter sounds familiar, it's because I appropriated and adapted Santana's speech from 'Sexy' for him. Since he comes out first in this little AU fiction, it doesn't make as much sense for her to say it. Don't worry, though. I don't plan on taking that away from her without giving something back, eventually.**

Dave closed the door to his truck on that chilly Monday morning and took a deep breath, before slinging his knapsack over his shoulder and striding up to the front doors. He didn't feel nearly as nervous as he expected to, thanks in large part to encouragement Kurt had given him on the phone that morning, and because of his surprisingly positive encounter with Azimio on Friday night. However, he still found that he felt a bit sick to his stomach, and his head was swimming a bit as he went through different possible scenarios.

As he walked through the front doors, he saw students glance at him and turn to each other to whisper. He'd expected this. This was high school, and word spread quickly. No doubt most of the school had known by Saturday morning. Knowing is one thing, though, and seeing the truth for yourself is something else entirely. Many of his fellow students were clearly examining him as he walked by, trying to spot the "gay" on him, like it would just show up as a smudge of glitter on his cheeks or a waggle in his hips as he walked, or perhaps they hoped he would say something to them and they would here him lisp in a feminine tone while snapping his fingers and flicking his hand back on his limp wrist. Instead, what they got was the same Dave Karofsky that they had seen on any other day.

No, not the same. He had changed over the past few weeks. He didn't bully people anymore, he was nicer in general, he had joined New Directions and he smiled more. So I suppose he was different from what they might have remembered. He supposed he might even be gayer than he used to be, in the sense that gay means happy. He smiled and nodded as people stared at him, making sure that they knew he wasn't ignoring them, but that he wasn't going to answer any questions that they were too afraid to ask, either.

He reached his locker and began to open it, still smiling and surprised that no one had come forward and actually spoken to him yet. Before he could retrieve the books that he needed for first period, though, his locker door was slammed shut by a force coming from behind him. He turned around in time to be shoved against the wall of lockers by Scott Cooper, who stood in front of three fellow puckheads.

After cringing and rolling his eyes, Dave smiled again. "Hey, Scotty. How's it hangin'?"

"How's it hangin'? You talkin' 'bout my junk, you fucking homo?"

"Ew, really? You know, I've had the misfortune of seeing that shit in the locker room when you'd parade around after a game. Gotta say, not that impressive. I'm sure I could do better."

Scott lunged at Dave, holding his arms back with one arm and pressing his other arm against Dave's neck to pin him back against the lockers.

"I don't like you talking about my junk. I don't want you to THINK about it, you queer-ass faggot."

Dave struggled to respond against the pressure on his throat. "Then—don't bring it up—in the first place." Dave pushed back against the lockers, shoving himself forward and causing Scott to stumble a few feet. Dave made a point to calmly brush the wrinkles out of his shirt, then put the most unreadable expression that he could on his face, even though he was brimming with a combination of rage, fear and anxiety.

"Whatever you say, lady." Scott snapped his fingers and the three jocks behind him pulled their hands from behind their backs to reveal two Slushies a piece. "So I think you know what comes next, Dave, and you can look forward to this becoming a regular thing."

"Oh hey, Scotty!" Scotty turned to see Azimio jogging up to him in the hallway.

"What do you want, Az? This is between us and this homo here. I know he was your boy, but if you plan on standing up for him, you're gonna be standing up against _us_."

"Standing up for—man, whaduya take me for, a homo-lover? I thought I could join in on the fun. Gimme one of 'em Slushies, man. I didn't get the chance to buy one this morning."

Dave's mouth fell open, and his chest hurt a bit, like someone had just knocked the wind out of him. He knew he could have handled this himself, but then when Azimio came running up, he was sure that help had arrived...

_What the fuck, Az? I thought we were cool. I thought you'd have my back. I thought...you were my friend._

Dave braced for what was turning out to be a very bad start to his week as Scott handed a stupidly grinning Azimio a Slushie.

"We ready boys?" The other puckheads nodded and smiled at Scotty's question, but Az was just shaking his head.

"Naw, wait a sec, man. Something's just not right about this. I think this could be much, much better." Az smiled devilishly, a look that said he had a plan.

"Oh, what'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I mean, it'd be really easy to Slushie the gay kid, right? But what if we did something daring? Something really crazy? Something that'd turn the tables?"

Scotty looked really confused, as did his minions. Dave was also trying to understand what Az meant, but he had a sneaking suspicion, and just as he tried to decide whether he was right or wrong...

"What if we stood up _against_ the bullying and decided not to be assholes?" And with that, Az threw his Slushie in Scotty's face with such surprise and such force that he fell backwards into the arms of his fellow hockey players. Unfortunately for him, their hands were occupied, and his fall disturbed their contents, causing them to drop out of their hands and onto him as he landed on his butt on the floor.

_Yup_, thought Dave. _I was right. Az has got my back after all._

After Dave grabbed the books he needed from his locker, Az put his arm around Dave's shoulder and the two of them walked off with their heads held high and laughing, while Scott struggled to get up with the help of his stunned teammates, managing to slip and pull one of them down on himself in the process.

The rest of Dave's day went surprisingly well. Nobody really hassled him, least of all the hockey team. The football team acted only slightly uncomfortable when they saw him, but it was evident that they were trying really hard to be cool around him. No doubt Azimio had talked to them earlier. Dave hoped that with time, they might actually accept that he was gay, rather than look like they were just pretending to, but he could deal with this for now. At least they seemed to respect him enough to do that.

He did receive a questioning student here or there, people he knew from some class or another. Often they would approach him timidly, slightly embarrassed but too curious to resist. They would ask him if he was really gay, stammering, tripping over their words, talking about rumors and trying to lay it all on someone else who had told them. He would respond calmly and with a smile that, yes, he was gay, and not to worry, he wasn't insulted, or he didn't mind answering, or something along those lines.

He saw Kurt in the hallway twice during the day, but in the distance. Kurt smiled at him and he smiled back, but that was the extent of their interaction. It was Dave's request. When he spoke to him that morning, he asked him if they could try to avoid running into each other, just on that first day, so he could deal with the consequences of his coming-out on his own. It made it easier for Dave because he wasn't sure if he would be able to prevent himself from expressing his affection for Kurt again in the hallway, and he thought that would be a bit much so soon after Friday's spectacle. However, as glee club practice approached, he knew that his interaction with Kurt was inevitable, and with it the a slew of questions from the other members of New Directions who he had deftly avoided throughout the day.

Dave walked into the choir room and was greeted by a sudden hush from its occupants. Dave stopped, scanned the room and the puzzled, questioning faces of his fellow performers. Finally, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay. Yes, I'm gay. Yes, I'm going out with Kurt. The rumors are true."

"Oh we know. I was there, remember?"

"Ah. Right. Hi Mercedes."

"Doesn't make it any easier to understand, though."

"Yea, man. I mean, you were pretty brutal to Kurt back in the day. And I mean, yea, you've changed recently, and you've been a helluva a lot nicer than you used to be, but I mean, unless you just turned gay too, that would mean that you were beating up on one of your own before."

"Puck!" Kurt seemed less than thrilled with the way things were going, and it was obvious that he felt that Puck crossed a line.

"No, it's okay, Kurt. Look, guys, I know I've messed up in the past, and I know what I did to Kurt was especially messed up, but you don't know what it was like for me. None of you do. I was an asshole, but I know why now. I was an asshole because I was angry. I was angry because I had all of these feelings. Feelings that I was afraid to deal with because I was afraid of the consequences. I was afraid of how people would react, of the looks they would give me, the things they'd say to me, that they'd say behind my back."

Dave paused for a moment, fearing that he might choke up, making an already difficult situation even worse. He took a deep breath and went on. "But I had to accept it. I had to accept that I was gay, and that I really care about Kurt, and that the only reason I hurt him was because I couldn't accept who I was, and what he really means to me."

Dave could now see that Kurt wasn't managing to hold it together as well as he was, and so he decided to wrap up and sit down before he found himself joining him in a good cry in front of everybody.

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is, I've made a lot of mistakes, and my actions toward Kurt are some that I regret the most. I hope that you can all understand and accept that I'm working on it."

With that, Dave took his seat next to Kurt and put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. No one in the room had anything else to say on the matter, seeming more than satisfied with his response. Many seemed lost in thought, or perhaps looked a bit ashamed for questioning his behavior now that they knew where it was coming from. Santana looked especially emotional after his speech, for some reason.

He knew that he probably didn't even need to say as much as he did, and an earlier rendition of himself might have replaced that little monologue with a snarky remark and an threatening physical gesture to discourage any further discourse on the matter. Dave didn't want to be like he was anymore, though, and he felt that the best way to do that was to purge the less savory characteristics of himself one by one.

Mr. Schuester came in and, after pausing to observe the oddly silent, almost reverent mood on the room, he shook his head as if to clear it from his thoughts and pressed into the day's lesson.

"Okay guys. As you all know, Regionals is just around the corner, and we really need to step it up if we're going to be ready in time. Now, as you've probably heard, Rachel and Mercedes have written some original songs for us to perform, which should really give us an edge. Guys?" Mr. Schue waved his hand in their direction to indicate that they had the floor.

Rachel and Mercedes stood up and began handing around printouts that they had been holding before heading to the front of the room.

"Okay, everyone. What you have in your hands are the lyrics to three completely original songs that I feel confident saying will take us to Nationals. The first, Get it Right, is an emotional ballad about mistakes and redemption."

"Hell To The No is about standing up for yourself and not taking crap from anybody," Mercedes interjected.

"And following that theme, Loser Like Me will fly in the face of everyone who has ever told us that we couldn't make it, that we were losers, and nothing, and not as good as them. It says, 'no, you're wrong. We're better than you, because we know who we are, and what we're capable of, and we're going to be the best.' So?"

"Yea, guys, whaduya think?"

The glee club members looked at the lyrics, whispered among themselves a bit, and looked up at Rachel and Mercedes.

"Guys, these look awesome!" Mike said.

"Yea, Hell To The No looks rockin, Mercedes!" Artie chimed in.

"I knew you could do it, Rachel," said Finn with a smile.

"I gotta admit, Berry, these look really good. I think this is really going to put us over the top," said Quinn reluctantly.

While the other members of glee club voiced their support, they seemed oblivious to what Dave felt was the elephant in the room. Kurt had stopped tearing up, and was joining in the festivities, going so far as to get up and hug Mercedes.

"So then what's my part in all of this? Do I stand up there and get ridiculed? You like throw a Slushie in my face on stage for effect?"

The chatter stopped as the singers looked to Dave, confusion turning to dreadful understanding as they realized how he must feel.

"Oh...oh no, Dave. That's not what this is about. I mean, the lyrics are obviously about bullying and being pushed down and getting back up and all, but it wasn't...I mean this isn't about you..."

"Yea man, you're not like that. That's in the past. We understand that," said Finn.

"Yea? Well maybe I'm still having a hard time dealing with my past. After all, it's not that far in the past yet."

"Dave..." Kurt said, causing Dave to bristle a bit. He hated feeling like he was being pitied.

"Kurt, I can't-"

"You can," said Kurt softly but reassuringly, and he stepped next to Dave and placed his hand gently on his arm. Dave's initial reaction was to pull away, to step backward, to turn and leave the room as quickly as he could, but the instant Kurt's fingertips made contact, Dave felt like he melted just a little bit inside.

"I—I'm sorry. I'm just..." Dave looked down, ashamed that he had these issues controlling his anger. It had never been a problem as a football or hockey player. All the aggression really just became fuel on the field or the ice, and his fellow teammates understood, or perhaps didn't even notice his outbursts, since it seemed so commonplace and normal. This, however, was not the locker room, nor was he facing up against well-padded opponents.

"Dave," said Rachel, and she walked up to stand a few short feet in front of him. "We're sorry. But you weren't even in the glee club when we began writing these. You hadn't even apologized to Kurt yet. Nothing had changed. Please believe me when I say that these have nothing to do with you. You've shown us a side of yourself that none of us knew existed recently, and I don't mean being gay. I mean that there is a kind and gentle side of you that seems to have been hidden beneath your rough exterior. I'm glad that we've been able to meet that side of you. And might I suggest something? Don't take the lyrics of these songs as reprimanding your past behavior, but rather as celebrating the new and, dare I say, improved you."

Rachel smiled at Dave, and Dave's first thought was that it was another pity smile to go with her pity speech. But then if that was the case, then why did he actually feel better? Why did he feel like he desperately wanted to believe her, and to believe that these people here in this room might actually care about him?

"Thanks, Rachel. And thank you, Kurt," Dave said as he turned his head to face Kurt again, putting his free hand on top of Kurt's, which still rested on his arm. "Thanks, all of you, for taking me in, even after how I've treated you. I'll do my best to keep being the cooler person that I'm apparently getting a reputation in here for being, and I'll try not to be so touchy about stuff."

The singers demonstrated their approval of this, and got back to the matter at hand by practicing their new songs, Dave included.

The end of the day rolled around, and after Dave had visited his locker one more time, he began to head out of the building to his truck. As he was about to step through the front doors, though, he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Kurt jogging toward him. Smiling, he opened his arms wide and embraced Kurt as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi there," replied Kurt with a slight whimper. "So can we knock off this whole thing where we tip-toe around each other at school already? I'm not sure I'll be able to keep from hugging you whenever I see you much longer."

"Heh, obviously. Yea, I just wanted today to...I dunno, to adjust to all of this. I figured it would be easier to deal with people's responses if they weren't staring at me AND you. But yea, everyone knows now, that's obvious. No reason to tone it down anymore."

"Oh, thank Gaga. I mean, it's not like I plan on ravaging you in the hallway or anything." Kurt blushed as he said this, and a peculiar expression crossed his face. It was like a mix of humor and embarrassment, but what it said to Dave was clear: Kurt was still very unsure about the more romantic elements of dating, and he'd have to take it slow with him. "Well...you know what I mean. I just want to, you know, be close to you."

"I got it, Fancy," Dave said, and then cringed, realizing the connotation that nickname might have for Kurt. "Sorry."

"Oh, no don't be. It's kind of...I don't know, sweet, in a weird way. I mean, the way you say it now. Obviously I wasn't fond it in the past, but when you said it just now, your tone was different."

"Oh, okay..." Dave replied, still a bit worried.

"Mmm, you give good hugs," said Kurt, as he readjusted his grip and his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave just realized at that moment that they were still hugging.

"Hehe, thanks...listen, though, much as we're both enjoying this, I should really get going. I'm supposed to meet Azimio and hang out for a bit today."

"Oh, alright," said Kurt, slightly disappointed as he released Dave. "I'm glad that you and he are friends again. I'm sure it hurts to think you've lost someone that you were close to over something you have no control over."

"Yea. I was really surprised, to be honest, but now it's just like old times. Well, almost."

"I'm glad. So I'll see you tomorrow then. Call me later," said Kurt. He looked around, and realizing that there was no one left in the halls, he stepped up on his toes a bit, leaned in and risked a peck on Dave's lips. Waving at the slightly stunned but grinning Dave, he rushed out the door and to his car, nearly skipping along the way.

Dave shook his head back and forth gently, finding what just happened silly and endearing and utterly wonderful. He turned and strolled through the doors and headed to his truck, where an obviously impatient Azimio stood with his arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"Hey, man. Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, I got, uh, caught up back there. Talking to Kurt."

"Talking, riiiight. Listen, I don't need any details on your love life, aight?"

"No, we weren't-" but Dave looked at the goofy grin on Az's face and realized he was just fucking with him. "Right, then. No kiss and tell."

"That's more like it. Now, where to?"

"Um, wanna go grab some Slushies and then head to my place for some Xbox?"

"Sure, works for me."

Half finished Slushies sat on the coffee table as Dave and Az started up a game of Call of Duty. It was like old times again, though Dave noticed that Az wasn't playing as well as he remembered, and it made him nervous. After he had killed Az more times than he could remember ever doing in the past, he finally decided to say something.

"Hey Az, you lettin' your game slip? You know, I may be gay, but you don't need to let me win or anything. I can beat you just fine on my own," Dave said jokingly, but he was worried that he might be right.

"Huh? Oh, no that ain't it, man. I just...I've been thinking about something since this morning."

Dave paused the game. _Oh boy_, he thought. _Here we go._

"What's on your mind?"

"How was your day, Dave? I mean, did things go alright for you after the thing with Scotty?"

"Uh, yea I guess? I mean as it went as good as I could've expected, at least."

"That's good...that's good. How was glee club?"

"...good..."

"Cool. That's cool. You guys singin' anything good?"

"Az, if you still have a problem with me being in glee club, just say so."

"What? No man, it ain't like that."

"Then what is it? 'Cause you never had any interest in glee club before, except for picking on them with me."

Az paused, looking hurt by this last comment, or at least by the truth of it.

"Dave, have I done anything to them recently?"

"Uh, you knocked Kurt into the lockers on Friday."

"Oh yea...well, I mean, like, today? Damn, that sounds kinda shitty."

"Alright, Az, just spit it out. What's up? You're weirded me out."

"I wanna join glee!"

Dave didn't say anything. He couldn't. He felt like his voice box had been disabled. He just sat there with his eyes open wide and his lower jaw dangling.

"I just...I figured that if you can change, then maybe I can change too."

"Wait..." Dave found his voice again, perhaps because this was taking such a strange turn that the need for an explanation overcame his shock. "Are you telling me that you're—that you like—are you gay too?"

"What? NO! That's not...I'm not gay—not that there's anything wrong with that—I'm just, it's not like you have to be gay to join glee club, is it?"

"No, you don't...I'm just a bit confused Az. Don't you hate glee club? Glee's for losers, right? What about your rep?"

"What about your rep, man? You're in glee," said Az scoldingly.

"Yea, but I'm gay. I threw my rep out the window when I made out with Kurt Hummel in the hallway," Dave said, surprised to find himself chuckling a bit at himself.

"Yea, but man. You're cool. You ain't no loser. And you're in glee club. I just thought, like...you inspired me, man. You're just handling this like...like a man, Dave. You came out, you stood up for yourself, and you told all those fuckers at McKinley that you don't give a shit what they think, that you're still the same person, or that you're a better person. You basically told 'em to shove it and went on living your life."

"So...because I finally found my balls and faced up to what I am...you're, what?"

"Uh...I guess I'm like, proud of you, or somethin'," said Az, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and looking at his Slushie on the table.

"Um, okay. Well, cool I guess," Dave said, unable to hide his smile. "But that doesn't explain why you'd want to join New Directions."

"Well, I guess there's no harm admitting it now, but..." Az looked around as if suddenly someone was going to walk into Dave's living room and hear what he was going to say. "I really kinda had fun doing the halftime show."

Dave let out a large laugh before he could stop himself. "You did?"

"Hey, shut up, man!" Az looked embarrassed, as if this was exactly what he was worried about.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm not making fun. Just surprised me is all. But then, I suppose we're both full of surprises lately."

Az relaxed at this, and smiled. "Heh, yea."

They sat in awkward silence for a while, neither sure of what to say.

"...so...glee, huh? Can you even sing, dude?"

"Can I sing? Oh man, you just wait 'till you hear me," Az said with a mischievous grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coming to Terms – Chapter 9**

Azimio told Dave that he would need time to practice a number for the audition, but he already knew what he was going to do. Dave drilled him for details, but Az kept grinning and saying that it was a surprise. He did, however, give Dave permission to inform New Directions that he planned on auditioning for them on Friday. In fact, he more or less insisted. Dave wasn't sure whether it was because Azimio wanted them to have a heads up in case they were opposed to him joining, he needed to set a goal for himself to live up to, or he was just very sure of his abilities. He seemed rather sure of himself at first, but as the week went on, he seemed a bit more nervous and distracted whenever Dave brought it up. It probably also didn't help that Scotty and the puckheads where now hassling both of them since Az had humiliated them in the hallway, and they had somehow heard about his upcoming audition. Still, Az took it well, and seemed determined not to let them break him.

By the time Friday rolled around, the confusion, apprehension and curiosity that had taken over the glee club at the thought of yet another former bully joining their ranks had reached a fever pitch. When Kurt, Dave and Az walked into the choir room together, they were greeted with rapt and anticipating faces, or rather Az was. Dave gave Az a pat on the shoulder and he and Kurt walked arm in arm into the room and took their seats. Az walked to the front of the room, greeted Mr. Shue and gave him his iPod, set to the piece that he would be performing, then turned to the other students.

"Hey, everyone. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I hope that I can make up for 'em and become a member of New Directions." With his obligatory introduction out of the way, he nodded to Mr. Shue, who pressed play on the iPod.

The track started quietly enough, but built up, and as Az breathed deep, the room was already finding themselves recognizing it before he started in on the lyrics.

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow_

_There's just right now, now, now, now, now, now, now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this mother fo down, down, down, down, down, down_

_Hands up, when the music drops_

_We both put our hands up_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I seen you before_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

The room went wild as Azimio sang Usher's lyrics but also did a pretty good approximation of his moves from the video for DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again. Sure, he wasn't built like Usher, nor has he had his training, but he put his all into it and it paid off. Az even handled the part where Pitbull comes in and does his part, though Dave almost wished that he had told him what he was doing beforehand, because he would have volunteered to handle it for him.

_In the cover of the music_

_Get naked baby_

_I'm sorry chica_

_Better holla at Tyrone_

_Let him know how I jump through your foot loop_

_Scholla chico two can_

_We're from the blocka blocka o polaca_

_Where the boys loose like a wacka flaca_

_Ooh no man, it's global was'up Colale flaca_

_I wanna be your giant no not your dada_

_dale abre ahi Papa Nicholas baby let me see_

_Yo soy el cubanito que esta tostaito_

_Yo freco, no Ok_

Dave was impressed, and while he didn't seem to be alone in this, he was probably a lot happier about this turn of events than anyone else in the room. To see his friend not only accept him for who he is, but even go so far as to come here to join glee club and put this much passion into it made him feel lucky to have him.

Dave also noticed something else that made him smile, something he was pretty sure that few of the other people in the room would notice. All the while that he was performing, Az kept sneaking looks at Mercedes. Dave knew Az, and while Az thought he was subtle, Dave was always able to identify when Az was checking out a chick. He had a certain quality around the eyes, and Dave could tell that he wasn't just looking at the girl, he was _looking_ at her. Dave glanced in her direction, and while he wasn't sure whether she had noticed it, she herself seemed to be trying to hide her own emotions watching him perform, and it was causing her to blush a little bit.

Azimio finished up, adapting Usher's final lyric in the song to say "Yeah, thank you Teacha," and directing it at Mr. Shue.

Mr. Shue clapped, as did the rest of the group.

"Great job, Azimio. Nice job on the Spanish pronunciation there too," he said, referring to Pitbull's part.

"Thanks, Mr. Shuester," said Az with a smile. He then turned to the rest of the class, still grinning, awaiting their response. Dave could tell, though, that he was anxious, because he had a nervous habit of clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Awesome!"

"That was really amazing, dude! You can sing, wow..."

"Really good dancing, Azimio!"

"Yea, Usher, eat'chur heart out!"

That last one came from Mercedes, who seemed to be hoping that her comment would just blend in with the rest of the general praise being thrown at him, but it was almost as if the rest of the room was waiting for her reaction, because the praise stopped there.

_Huh. I guess he really _isn't_ as subtle as he thinks he is when he's checking out the ladies._

Azimio blushed, embarrassed a bit by the praise, but more likely by Mercedes. Sparing her from becoming the focal point of attention in the room (anymore than she already had), he spoke to the room as a whole.

"Thanks, y'all. I was actually pretty nervous 'bout that. Been practicing all week. So it was really good?"

"Definitely!"

"You bet!"

"Eh, it was alright," said Dave, pretending to yawn, but failing to keep a straight face for more than ten seconds.

"Man, forget you," replied Az with a grin, clearly joking around.

"Alright, guys. So, as great as it is that we now have another member in the group, we'll need to work even harder to get him up to speed and ready for Regionals. So let's all get to work, alright?"

"You bet, Mr. Shue."

It had become a routine since Tuesday of that week for Dave to pick up Kurt in the morning. The decision about who would drive was made quickly when Kurt realized that Dave's truck had a bench seat in the front, which afforded him the opportunity to sit right next to Dave, arms wrapped around him for the duration of the short trip to school. They would walk in together, pausing outside the front door before going in so that Kurt could give Dave a short, sweet kiss and Dave could give Kurt a big bear hug. None of the students seemed to pay them any mind, though they would occasionally get some dirty looks from the hockey players if they happened to be walking by at that moment. Then they would head in and separate to go to their individual classes.

At the end of the day after Azimio's audition, Dave and Kurt headed to the truck and off on their second date. Kurt let Dave decide where they would go since he had picked the previous date, and because he had already blown his allowance on the previous week's shopping excursion. Dave picked ice skating at the local rink, deciding to spare Kurt a sporting event for at least a few more dates.

They headed to the rink, and Kurt put on his rental skates, then cautiously stepped onto the ice. Dave noticed, and hurriedly finished lacing his skates and rushed over to help him.

"I thought you could skate."

"Oh, I've skate before...I bit. Maybe like, once? When I was...eight?"

"Kurt...why didn't you say so? We could have done something else," Dave frowned.

"No, it's fine! Really, I'll get the hang of it. This is what you wanted to do, and so I want to too," said Kurt, nearly falling before Dave caught him, pulling him up and close to steady him. "Besides, it affords me the opportunity to be rescued by you like that. How much better could a date get?"

Dave smiled, loving how sneaky his boyfriend could be. They did a few laps around the ring, with Dave either holding Kurt's hand or putting his arm around his shoulders, whichever best help steady him, and whichever felt right at the moment. Dave noticed a group of older men sitting in the corner, presumably here with their kids, glaring at them as they went around. Kurt didn't seem to have noticed, as he seemed giddy and oblivious, and so Dave didn't feel like burdening him. However, when the lighting changed and an announcement was made that the rink was going to be couples-only for the next song, Dave tensed, and _this_ Kurt noticed.

"What's the matter, Dave? Are you still nervous about being out in public?"

Dave wanted to say yes, if only to prevent what he feared would come next if they continued skating together. He wanted to protect Kurt from the ills of this small, sometimes close-minded town. At the same time, though, he wanted to flip off those old men, and tell them that they could step into the light and be part of this world, or they could grow old and grey in their tiny little one.

"No, I'm fine," Dave said, smiling again suddenly. "Let's keep going."

They kept skating during the couples song, as Linda Ronstadt's Someone To Watch Over Me played.

_There's a saying old, says that love is blind_

_Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find_

_So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in my mind_

As the song played, and the couples circled, Dave could see the old men get up from where they stood and come to stand next to the guardrails. Dave wondered where their kids were. Certainly if they were here with kids, they would have been with them now, since they wouldn't be out here with the other couples. As the song drew to a close, Dave guided Kurt to different exit from the rink then the one the old men were standing next to.

"Oh, we're stopping? But I really enjoying myself out there."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't want to mention this to you...but do you see those old guys over there?"

Kurt looked at them, realizing they were approaching them, and he knew immediately. They made their way to some seats as near as they could find to the front counter and began to undo their skates. Dave was the first to remove his skates, having plenty of experience with them from playing hockey, and got up and between Kurt and the men just as they reached them. They stopped in front of Dave, who they were realizing was actually quite large and intimidating up close.

"We don't really like your kind 'round here."

"Oh yea? And what kind is that?" Dave said, forcing a smile while he balled his hands into fists in preparation.

"You know exactly what we mean. You and your little boy toy over there can just mosey on out of here."

"We'll leave when we're ready. We're paying customers."

"You'll leave now," said another one, stepping forward and holding up a fist to illustrate that he was serious.

"Right, and we wouldn't want to scare away the little children with our gayness, cause then who would be here for you to get off on?"

The old men looked shocked and guilty, proving to Dave that he was right in his theory.

"You know, you old pedophiles, you're just too damn obvious. I mean, you have to at least _pretend_ that you have a legitimate reason to be somewhere full of little kids without having any of your own."

Kurt had finished removing his skates and had quietly stood up behind Dave.

"What we do is none of your business, you fa-"

And what _we_ do is none of _your_ business, you fuckin' child-rapists. So why don't you back the fuck off before this gets ugly."

"Is there a problem here?" The manager had come over, no doubt informed by the front desk clerk once she realized that a fight seemed ripe to break out in front of her.

"Yea, I think there is. These guys here? I'm pretty sure they were hitting on my boyfriend here. I tried telling them that he's not even eighteen yet, but they wouldn't listen. They just kept licking their lips and making lewd comments."

"Why you little prick! I'll fuckin' kill you!"

"Sirs, I think I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I have to call the authorities."

"You little bitch! You and your little twink are a sin under God! D'ya hear! You're gonna burn!"

Dave watched security escort them out of the building and presumably off the premises.

"Thank you," Dave said as he turned to the manager, a man who appeared to be in his late sixties.

"You're welcome...might I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure."

"They weren't hitting on your boyfriend, were they?"

"...No." Dave looked down, embarrassed that he was caught in the lie, but still not regretting it as it was effective, and his main concern was protecting Kurt.

"No, I didn't suppose so...you know, my son is actually gay."

Dave looked up, and Kurt walked over to join him at his arm.

"He's in his thirties now, and he moved out of Lima a long time ago, but he sometimes comes back to visit. It wasn't easy for him growing up here. It's why he left. Now, I saw how he suffered here, but I also saw how he persevered to be accepted and to be happy. I'm sure even I made his struggle a bit worse at first, since it was hard for me to accept it initially. In the long run, though, things weren't always so bad for him here, but I think he's much happier now that he's left. I hope that you two find happiness and acceptance in your life too, no matter where you are."

"Thank you, mister. I'll definitely keep that all in mind," said Dave, and smiled, thankful to be reminded that not all people were like those dirty old men.

"Yes, thank you very much, sir," said Kurt timidly.

Not feeling much like skating anymore, Dave and Kurt put on their sneakers, grabbed their things, returned their skates and left to get dinner.

Dave was craving pizza, and while Kurt was always trying his best to watch calorie intake, he would indulge himself for Dave's sake. Also, he actually loved pizza. They arrived at Vincenzo's Pizzeria, sat down and ordered a large pie, half meat lovers, half veggie, and a pitcher of Diet Coke at Kurt's request (Dave wasn't a fan of diet soda, but he'd put up with it for Kurt). After the waitress left to put in their order, Dave let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Kurt.

"I dunno why, but i never thought of this before. Maybe cause I'd never been out on a date with a guy when I ordered it before. But...meat lover's? Hah. That's like my favorite, always has been. Guess I should have took that as a sign."

Dave was grinning like a young child who'd just made what he thought was the funniest joke in the world, but blushing a bit as well. Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, clearly not getting the joke at first, but then it suddenly hit him.

"Oh! Dave, you can be so crude and immature sometimes," scolded Kurt, but he was grinning and blushing as well.

Their order came and they dug in, silent for a while as they devoured the first few slices. After they had both taken care of their initial hunger, they slowed down and found the time to converse in between bites.

"So were those really pedophiles back there?" Kurt inquired.

"Pretty sure, yea. I thought they must've been there with their kids or something when I first spotted them, but once the couples only thing started, they were still alone. I figured there's no reason for a bunch of old men to be sitting in an ice rink if they aren't skating and they aren't supervising anybody. When I called them on it, they're reaction kinda confirmed it for me."

"That's some clever deductive reasoning there, Dave."

"Yea, well I can be smart when I wanna be," replied Dave somewhat defensively.

"I wasn't implying that you weren't. You seem brighter than you let people see you as," Kurt said compassionately, genuine concern in his voice.

"Yea...I guess it's just easier sometimes to act dumb. There's less pressure that way."

"True. I'll say this, though. I think you can handle the pressure. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks," said Dave, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I suppose I should try harder at school. I can't expect to ride a sports scholarship, especially since I'm gay. Too many people out there who'd like to keep us down." Dave was still thinking about the old men, and he could tell from Kurt's expression that he was too, and so for his sake, he changed the subject.

"But I'm sure I'll do fine anyway. I'll get my grades up and try to graduate with honors when the time comes. They aren't really that bad now anyway. Mostly B's. And you're really smart, so maybe you could help me with subjects that I'm having trouble with?"

"Oh, David, that's sweet, but I'm really best with art, fashion and music. And while I could give you a makeover, I doubt you'd want that."

"Oh don't you start, Fancy. You get on my case for being down on myself, and here you are doing the same thing. And you know that's not true. You've got great grades in English and Spanish, and I'm sure you're doing more than fine in your other subjects and...wait, are you saying I need a makeover? What's wrong with the way I look?" Dave frowned.

"No, I didn't mean that you-oh, we're just a paradigm of positive thinking tonight, aren't we?" Kurt said, and he laughed. Dave laughed too.

"Heh, yea. Apparently you're an air headed fashionista and I'm a dumb, ugly jock," joked Dave while still laughing, but Kurt stopped and looked at him with a hard glare. Dave stopped laughing. "Sorry, I was only kidding. Like I said, you're really smart and there's more to you than fashion.

"I know that, Dave. I know you were joking about that. I'm worried that you weren't joking about yourself."

"Well, I mean, I know I'm not dumb. I just need to apply myself. But I am a jock, and I'm not exactly a runway model. Hell, I'm not even a hand model..."

"STOP IT. NOW." Kurt looked genuinely offended. "You are beautiful-"

"-in every single way and words won't bring me down, I know, I know," Dave said, making light of the serious tone of the conversation because he was didn't feel particularly comfortable talking about himself.

"David Karofsky, I swear to Gaga that if you do not let me speak, I will hurt you!" Dave was so surprised by this sudden show of force by Kurt that he shut up immediately.

"I care about you, a lot more than you may realize, and for a lot longer than longer than I'd care to admit, but when I tell you now that you are beautiful, it isn't just because I want to make you feel better. When I say that you're beautiful, it's because I think your beautiful."

Dave lowered his gaze to his hands, embarrassed by his own negativity, and ashamed that it made Kurt feel the need to lecture him. It made him feel weak. It made him worry that Kurt would think that he was just _looking_ for attention, when really, he couldn't understand why anyone would want to give him any. As if reading his mind, Kurt put one hand on Dave's hands, and with the other he gently lifted Dave's face, forcing his eyes back onto Kurt.

"Please, David. I realize that you may not think highly of yourself, but you are worth more than you give yourself credit for. You're smart, you're athletic, you're kind, you're extremely handsome, and you've shown great courage both in coming out, and in your desire to protect me. You mean a lot to me. You should mean a lot to yourself too."

Dave silently contemplated Kurt's words and smiled. "Thanks, Fancy. You always know just the right thing to say or do to make me feel better. It's a wonder I made it this long without you."

"Seriously. You're a mess," said Kurt with a smirk and a chuckle.

Dave smiled back and they finished up their pizza and left.

On the drive home, the two spoke cheerfully about many things, the negative events from earlier in the evening all but forgotten. However, Kurt suddenly brought up a topic that left a bad taste in Dave's mouth.

"So I was talking to Blaine yesterday, and a thought occurred to me: he's one of my best friends, and you're my boyfriend, but we've hardly spent any time together, the three of us I mean."

"Yea?" Asked Dave, not sure how else to respond. He really had no desire to spend any time with Blaine. To be perfectly honest, he really wished that Kurt would stop hanging out with him too. Logically, he knew that he had no reason to be jealous, but Dave had always had a problem thinking purely logically. For Dave, emotions always ruled over logic, for better or worse.

"Yea. So I was thinking that maybe we could all try to spend a little time together once and a while."

"I dunno, Kurt. I don't think I'd get along with Blaine that well."

"What are you talking about? I bet you guys would be great friends. He's kind of like me in some ways, but he also likes sports and other things like that." Dave didn't say anything for a while, and when the short silence was broken, it was Kurt again, sounding disappointed. "I mean, if you don't want to, then I can't really make you..."

Dave hated the tone that had crept into Kurt's voice. He obviously had his heart set on them all being great friends, and Dave wasn't going to ruin that, even if it meant he and to hang out with the guy he saw as his arch-rival.

"No, it's fine. You're right, could be fun."

Kurt's face lit up at this. "Really? Wonderful! What are you doing tomorrow? We could all go out and grab a bite and maybe catch a movie or something?"

"Sure, sounds good, Fancy."

_Anything for you, Kurt._


	10. Chapter 10

**Coming to Terms – Chapter 10**

**A/N:** **First, I'd really like to thank everyone that's been leaving reviews for me. It makes me very happy to know that so many people are really enjoying this story, and it keeps me motivated to keep writing it. I've got what I hope is some great stuff planned for future chapters. Feel free to rec this story in any glee fan circles that you happen to frequent. Or not. Whatevs. :)**

**And now, without further adieu, on with the chapter!**

_Kurt wants me to dress nicely for tonight. I don't see why I should have to. It's just Blaine. We didn't even have to dress up for either of our first two dates, so why should Blaine get special treatment? Kurt said there's a dress code at the restaurant we're going to, but that neither of us should worry about paying because he's treating us. I'd argue, but shit, I saw the menu online. Place is expensive._

_Damn it, I'm not prepared for this. What to wear, what to wear..._

Dave searched frantically through his closet trying to find something that would be appropriate for the swanky place Blaine was taking them to. Fashion was not one of Dave's fortes. His wardrobe mostly consisted of jeans, polo shirts, graphic tees, and hoodies. He had a suit for when he had to go to a funeral or wedding or some other function, and he only had that because his mom made him measure for one and bought it for him. "You should always have a nice suit, David," she'd say.

"Yea, well thanks, mom, but I think the suit's a bit too formal for a simple dinner out with that pompous prick," Dave mumbled to himself while sliding hangers of clothes across the bar supporting them.

"UGH!"

"What is it, honey?" Mrs. Karofsky called from downstairs after hearing Dave's anguished cry.

"I can't figure out what I'm supposed to wear to this stupid dinner!"

"I'll be right up to help you."

Dave stomped away from his closet and over to his bed, which he flopped onto, exasperated.

A few minutes later, Dave's mother knocked on his door. "Are you decent?"

"Yea, mom."

"Okay," she said and walked into the room.

"So what's the problem?"

"Uh, Kurt and I are going to some fancy restaurant tonight 'cause his friend wants to hang out and is treating us and junk." Dave still felt awkward talking to his mother about Kurt. It had only been a few weeks since he'd come out. Thankfully, though, she seemed to take it in stride.

"Oh? Well that sounds nice. What restaurant?"

"I think it's Eel Tavulluh or something? It's near Dalton in Westerville."

"Oh, you mean Il Tavolo? Your father and I have been there. It's quite nice. It wasn't _too_ fancy, if I remember. You could probably just wear a clean pair of dark jeans, and maybe a sweater and a collared shirt under it?"

She began rooting around in his closet, looking for the perfect outfit, no doubt delighted at the opportunity to dress her now grown son.

"But ma, Kurt said I have to dress nice."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure he just means don't come in some beat up jeans and a t-shirt. Anyway, from what you've told me about him, he sounds like he might be a stickler for clothes anyway, but he should understand that you're not quite as in to fashion as he is. Of course, if you'd bring him around one of these days, I could learn more about him..."

"Mooom..."

"Fine, fine. Whenever you're ready. Ah, here we go." Dave's mother seemed to have found what she was looking for, pulling out a few articles from the far back of his closet. She held them to her nose to check if they were clean. "Hmm, they smell just a bit musty, since you basically never wear them. Honestly, I don't even know why I buy you clothes sometimes. Anyway, it's nothing a few spritzes of Febreeze won't take care of."

She handed Dave the hangers, containing a white button-down shirt and a plain black sweater. Then she turned her attention to his dresser, where she pulled out a pair of dark blue distressed jeans and tossed them at Dave. She paused for a moment, though, looking at a peculiar object in the drawer.

"David?"

"Yea?"

"What's this?" She asked, pulling out a wedding cake topper.

_Fuck. FuckfuckFUCK._

"Um...nothing..."

"Nothing? It seems like a something to me. It seems like a little bride and groom, designed to be placed on a cake. Were you planning on getting married and not telling me?" She was making light of it, but the question wasn't rhetorical.

"I just, like, found it somewhere. On the ground."

"You found it on the ground? Where? In front of a reception hall?"

"Could you just drop it, mom? Please?" Dave was annoyed and embarrassed and starting to feel a bit queasy.

"Hmm...okay, David. But if you feel like talking about it, I'm a good listener, and I'll try not to judge."

_Thank you, mom._

"Anyway, that should do it. And wear those black boots of yours, not your sneakers. And maybe spritz some cologne on."

"Fine..."

Dave's mother started to leave the room.

"Thanks, mom."

"No problem, sweetie."

Dave went and got washed up, then got dressed in the outfit that his mother had picked out for him, and put on some Adidas Moves cologne that he'd gotten in his stocking at Christmas.

When he finished getting ready, he went to his dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out the little figurines. He held the topper delicately in his hands, turning it slowly, gently, examining it. The figures were of a man and a woman, and he couldn't help but think of how inappropriate it was for him. He would never need a topper like this on his wedding cake, if he was even lucky enough to ever be able to get married in the first place. He laid down on his bed, facing up, holding the figurines above him, thinking about marriage, about his homosexuality, about Kurt and how stupid he felt that he still had this and hadn't returned it to him, wondering how he would ever find the right way to do it.

His phone rang on his nightstand, and he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

Dave smiled. "Baby, huh?"

"Yea, I'm trying it out. What do you think?"

"I like it, but really you could call me shithead and I think I'd be okay with that. Just you, though. Anybody else would have to answer to The Fury."

Kurt laughed. "Okay, easy there, tiger. So I just wanted to let you know that Blaine just picked me up at my place, and we're heading to you now. Are you ready?"

"I think so." _Good thing it's only about ten minutes from his place to mine. He'll have less time alone with the prep._

"Good. We'll see you soon!"

Blaine pulled his Lexus into Dave's driveway and honked once. Dave came right out, as he'd been ready when Kurt called, and only had to put away the wedding topper and wait by the door. Dave opened the back passenger-side door and got in.

"Nice car you've got here, Blaine. Pretty fancy for a high schooler."

"Yea...it's my dad's old one...it's not really even a premium model..." replied Blaine awkwardly, trying to downplay his display of wealth.

"Ah, I see. So like, you mean it doesn't come with a chauffeur then?"

"Sooo...Dave, have you had a chance to look at the menu? They look like they have some very nice pasta dishes," Kurt interrupted, trying to dispel the tension between the other two boys.

"Um, yea. Looks good, Fancy. I'm sure the food will be great." Dave caught himself once Kurt jumped in, and remembered that he was trying to be on his best behavior. "Thanks for treating us, Blaine," he mumbled.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. I'm just glad to be able to spend time with you under different circumstances than the first time we met. Kurt is always gushing about you. I'm really happy for you two."

"Yea? Awe, Fancy, I'm blushing. You talk about me?"

"Of course! In fact, I probably annoy everyone with how much I talk about you. Mercedes seems to be jealous now because she's still single, Finn's always turning the volume up on the TV at home whenever I talk to him, and Blaine here, well I'm just surprised that you're not only not sick of me, but you actually want to hang out with _both_ of us."

Blaine laughed. "Nah, I think it's great. You two are adorable together."

"Thanks, Blaine," said Kurt. He turned around to face Dave. "By the way, you look gorgeous today. That outfit really looks great on you. You should dress up more often..." Kurt looked Dave up and down slowly, carefully examining every aspect of him, and gave him a wink and a pout before turning back around in his seat.

_I really need to thank my mom later, and ask her to go shopping for me more often._

The restaurant was dimly lit and carefully decorated. There were no knickknacks on the walls or plastic menus or loud music. Soft instrumental music played quietly over the speakers. It was all very adult, and nothing like BreadstiX. A clean-cut man in a white shirt and black dress slacks showed them to their seats and handed them somewhat heavy hard-cover menus.

Dave flipped through the menu idly, having already decided what he wanted, but disinterested in Kurt and Blaine's conversation. However, disinterested didn't mean not listening, because Dave was listening quite intently. They were discussing the Giorgio Armani spring collection, which had apparently just been unveiled in Milan.

"The runway show was really impressive, but oh did you see when that one girl stumbled?" asked Kurt.

"Yes, that was really a bit embarrassing, but she recovered gracefully, I thought, "replied Blaine.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me. I thought she had possibly the least interesting ensemble. I've seen more attractive outfits on the models at Target."

Blaine laughed as Kurt made a face, then turned to Dave. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" said Dave, surprised when he realized that he was being addressed.

"Oh, Dave doesn't really follow fashion," said Kurt, answering for him.

"Ah," said Blaine plainly. Dave felt uncomfortable that they shared an interest that he didn't.

"Though I'm starting to wonder, given what you're wearing tonight. I still can't get over it," said Kurt.

"Oh. Well, you know, it's just something I threw together," Dave said casually, hoping to convey a sense of ease and not seem like he was some sort of caveman who needs his mother to dress him...

"Well I must say, Dave, you really have a sense of style. That look is very modern, and yet timeless," added Blaine.

Dave smiled politely, but shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He wishes they would change the subject to something he had an interest in and knowledge of, but he doubted that they would.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a few," Dave said, excusing himself from the table. They nodded and he headed to the men's room.

_With any luck, they'll be talking about something else when I get back, or at least they'll have forgotten about me and my damn clothes. _

He didn't really need to go, so instead he stood at the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

_I do look pretty hot, don't I? Sweet. At least one thing is going well tonight. _

He washed his hands for something to do, and headed back out to the table. As he approached the table slowly, he listened closely to figure out what topic they were on now.

"So do you really think he's reformed? I mean, he really scared you for a while there, Kurt."

"I know what I'm doing, alright Blaine? And he really has changed. I've seen it. He's such a sweetheart. He's like a big Teddy bear."

"Yea, well all I know is that if I saw a bear in the woods, I'd be very careful not to piss him off."

"Blaine! I really care about him! He's not a danger to me, okay? I know you're just looking out for me, but drop it, alright?"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I just worry, you know? I don't want to see you get hurt. I care about you."

"I know."

There was a pause in the conversation, and Dave waited a few more seconds, taking deep breathes to calm himself down, and thankful that they hadn't seen him yet. He walked up with a grin on his face and pretended that he'd heard nothing.

"I'm back. Did I miss anything?"

"No, nothing important," said Kurt, trying not to sound annoyed and glaring at Blaine briefly.

The waiter came and took their orders, allowing the conversation to segue away from what Dave had overheard, and as mad as Dave was about it, and as much as he'd like to confront Blaine about it, he decided that it was best to let it go.

The conversation fell back into its previous pattern, but both Blaine and Kurt tried to keep the topics geared more toward things that Dave would be interested in as well. Things like video games, movies and sports. As it so happened, Blaine and Kurt were both avid Xbox fans, which surprised Dave, and in particular both felt that they were pros at Rock Band, which surprised him slightly less. Blaine suggested that after dinner, the three of them should head to his dorm at Dalton and play, which suited Dave and Kurt just fine.

When the food arrived, Dave was thankful because it meant he could take a break from talking to Blaine, and he wouldn't have to hear him drone on (though he hated to admit that he actually seemed like an okay guy, aside from the comments he'd overheard him saying to Kurt). Once they had finished eating and Blaine had paid, they all piled back into his Lexus and headed to the dorm.

Blaine's room looked a lot like Kurt's had when he was still a student here, though his décor was just slightly less over-the-top than Kurt's. Blaine and Kurt began to set up the game, and Dave excused himself to the bathroom, only this time he actually had to go. Before he came back into the room, though, he put his ear to the door and listened.

"Blaine, I'm not really sure what you want me to say. I've already told you how I feel about him."

"I just don't want you to make a terrible mistake, Kurt. Maybe he's a bit nicer now, but doesn't it just seem too sudden? He _threatened your life._ You can forget that so easily?"

"I'll never forget that, but I can forgive it. And I have."

"I just think you could do better, that's all."

Dave couldn't listen to this anymore. He threw the door open.

"Like who, Prepie? Like you?"

"Dave, listen, that's not what I meant. You can't even know what I was talking about. You're taking it out of context-"

"I know exactly what you were talking about. I heard what you were saying. I heard you in the restaurant too. You think I'm violent? You think I can't change? Well you're about to get a piece of this. You ready for that?"

Dave had stomped up to Blaine now, and was holding his fist in the air threateningly. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, breathing in and out through his nose like an enraged dragon, flaring his nostrils as he did.

"David! Please!"

"Stay out of this, Fancy. This is between me and this punk."

"That _'punk'_ is my friend, and while he could have been a bit more subtle, I believe his heart is in the right place."

"I can't fuckin' believe I'm hearin' this. I can't...I can't fuckin' be here right now. I can't be right here, right now."

Dave lowered his fist and took a step backwards. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them back. He turned and made his way out through the open doorway and quickly down the hallway. When he reached the lobby of the school, he collapsed onto one of the plush couches. He punched the cushions hard a few times before wrapping his arms around himself and rocking back and forth, letting the tears come.

"Fuck!" he yelled to the empty room.

_As if I didn't have enough to deal with? Being gay isn't enough? Feeling like I'm a nothing isn't enough? Now this pretty boy wants to move in on Kurt? Why the FUCK didn't he make a move when he was still single?_

Dave screwed his eyes shut as hard as he could, hoping to stop the tears, but they just burned his eyelids. Still, he didn't open them again. The pain was distracting, and he wanted a distraction.

"Dave?"

Blaine's voice was soft, and sounded distant to Dave against his inner monologue.

"Dave, are you okay?"

Eyes still closed, still rocking, still crying, but slightly less, Dave could feel the cushions shift as Blaine sat down next to him.

"What the fuck do you want? You proved your point. I'm unstable, angry. You should be holding him and whispering 'I told you so's' in his ear by now, or did you just come here to rub my nose in it?"

"I came here to see how you were. We were worried about you."

"'We?' How come it's just you here then?" Dave had opened his eyes, and he stared at Blaine through the tears.

"Well, he was still a bit...upset. He doesn't like that you didn't trust him, that you thought he would dump you at the drop of a hat."

"Well, why shouldn't he? You're more his type anyway, aren't you? You both like the same things, you're prettier than me, and anyway, you never did shit to him. I'm the asshole here, and you're prince-fucking-charming. How am I 'sposed to compete with that?"

"This isn't a competition, David, because he isn't interested in me, and I'm not interested in him. Not in the way you think. My intentions are pure. I really just didn't want to see him hurt. I hadn't seen the way you changed. I only heard it from him. But now I have, and I believe it."

Blaine put his hand on Dave's shoulder, but Dave bat it away. Undeterred, Blaine continued.

"You know, you and I have things in common too."

Dave let out a mocking laugh. "Oh yea? Like what?"

"Well, I'm an avid football fan. Been to more than a few OSU games, hope to make it to some NFL games eventually, but I'm content to watch them on TV for now, and play my fantasy football league."

"Big deal."

"I've seen you play...at the Championship game. You were really good."

"What's your point?"

"Just saying, you think I'm going after Kurt because we have so much in common, but here we are. I couldn't talk to Kurt about football. His eyes would glaze over and he'd probably go into some sort of coma."

Blaine chuckled softly to himself. Dave had more or less stopped crying at this point, and he even cracked a small grin.

"And don't say you're not good looking, because you are. You shouldn't be so down on yourself." Dave sent him a questioning look. "Just saying," said Blaine in reply, throwing up his hands. "My point, I suppose, that you shouldn't jump to rash conclusions. I'm sure Kurt appreciates a little jealousy as much as anyone. It reminds us that we're wanted. But maybe you need to tone it down just a bit. Eavesdropping, getting ready to punch people, that's a tad excessive."

Dave nodded, not sure why he suddenly felt comforted by Blaine's words and his presence. "...So...you're saying that you're _not_ trying to break up Kurt and me and take him for yourself?"

Blaine laughed. "Cross my heart," and he made the gesture.

"...Okay. I guess I can live with it then. Do...do you think he'll talk to me?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Cool. Thanks, dude. And sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Blaine as they both stood up. He extended his hand to Dave, who took it and shook. Blaine pulled Dave in closer and gave him a hug, patting his back a few times. Dave was so surprised that he didn't even resist. He just hugged back, then pushed awkwardly away.

"Ready to go back up?"

"Yea."

Back in the room, Kurt sat on the bed with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. He stared blankly at the wall, his face a jumble of mixed emotions. He wanted to be so angry at Dave for mistrusting him, and for generally being a bit of an ass toward Blaine all evening. At the same time, though, he knew that Dave struggled with his self-image, and he realized how he must feel. And then there was another feeling for Dave, one that he had felt developing for a while, one who's development had accelerated since he apologized, one which he couldn't identify.

Blaine reentered the room, followed by Dave, who walked in timidly, hunched over, dragging his feet.

"All is well, Kurt. Dave apologized to me for overreacting, and he's sorry for upsetting you. Aren't you, Dave?"

"Yea...Kurt...I really _am_ sorry. I...I just..."

"It's fine, David. I understand," said Kurt, though he didn't move from his spot on the bed.

"I'd also like to apologize, to both of you. Kurt, I was out of line to question David to you. I shouldn't have doubted your word. And Dave, I'm sorry that I gave you reason to be jealous. I didn't mean to try to come between you two."

"Blaine, you don't have to apologize-"

"No, I do, Kurt. And I hope that you forgive me, but more importantly, I hope that you forgive David." Kurt looked up to see Dave still standing near the doorway, looking emotionally wounded. "I'm going to go grab us some snacks from the vending machines. I'll be right back."

Blaine left the two of them alone as he headed down the hallway. Neither of them moved from their spots or said anything at first. Finally, Kurt looked up.

"Dave," he said, prompting Dave to look up and into his eyes from across the room. Kurt pat the space on the bed next to him, and Dave cautiously made his way over and sat down. Another moment passed in silence, and then Kurt turned to him and placed his arms underneath Dave's, tilting him to face him as well. He slid his arms further forward and wrapped them around Dave's back, pulling him close as he rest his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave put his arms around Kurt's lower back and held tight, placing his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"What do I have to do to prove that I want to be with you? That I'm not just dating you out of pity?"

"I'm sorry, Fancy."

"Don't be sorry, baby. Just be happy. I'm here for you."

After an indeterminable about of time, they released from each other's grasps, and Kurt kissed Dave softly on his cheek and smiled. Dave smiled back, placed his hands on Kurt's face and gently pulled him forward, kissing his mouth deeply, then pulling away and looking into his eyes.

The two of them heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and so Dave dropped his hands from Kurt's face, but picked up one of his hands. Blaine entered and paused for a moment at the site of the smiling couple on his bed.

"Ah, you've made up. I love happy endings. Here," said Blaine, throwing a bag of Skittles on the bed in front of them. "Taste the rainbow."

"Is that a gay joke?"

Blaine and Kurt both looked at Dave, momentarily shocked, before the three of them burst into laughter.

"Haha, oh man! So...anyway, did we want to play a little Rock Band before I drive you guys back?"

"Sure, sounds good to me. I wouldn't mind kicking some ass right now."

"Beware, Dave, for I am a rock god," said Blaine, while playing an air guitar.

"Psh, as if."

"Boys, boys, please! Don't fight!" Kurt held his hands up between them, as if preparing to break up a brawl. "There's no point when I'm going to beat you both anyway!"

"Haha, _you_, Fancy?"

"Yea, Kurt, are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

"Gimme that mic, I'll show you both!"

"You're on. Oh, hey, before I forget, when do you guys want to hang out next? How about next Friday?"

"Um, well I actually have a football game that day...but, hey, do you guys wanna come watch?"

"Sounds like a plan, Dave."

"You know I was going to be there for you anyway, baby, but this is good. With Blaine there, maybe he can actually explain to me what's going on."

"Awesome!" Dave smiled, glad that things had worked out, as he picked up his guitar and selected The Resolution by Jack's Mannequin, the first song of the evening.

**A/N: The clothes that I've described Max wearing can actually be found on some press shots of Max Adler, for those that are interested in checking it out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coming to Terms - Chapter 11**

Monday brought more of the same routine that Dave had begun to adapt to since coming out a few weeks prior. He woke up, got ready and headed to Kurt's. Kurt got into his truck, gave him a tender kiss, and began talking about anything and everything. Dave nodded along, contributing where he could, smiling the whole time and thankful that he had him. They arrived at school, kissed again and headed to class.

Then Dave and Az would either be hassled by the hockey players or retaliate, seemingly locked in an endless, equally matched battle. Sometimes Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and even Artie would jump in to even the numbers for them, if they happened to catch a fight in action. Kurt didn't, but it wasn't because he didn't want to. Dave had told him in no uncertain terms that he was strictly forbidden from helping, that this fight was between the football team and the hockey team. However, Dave had lied, because the real reason he didn't want Kurt to fight was because he felt an overwhelming obligation to protect him, partly because he cared about him so much and wanted to be his knight in shining armor, and partly because he felt that he had a lot to make up for in their past together.

Dave held strong, though, in no small part with the support of the his friends, old and new. No matter how much shit he had to deal with during the day, Az and the glee club helped him cope. It's why he managed to keep smiling, and that came with a bonus because Kurt loved Dave's smile.

Glee club practice ended for the day, and everyone started collecting their belongings and heading to the door. Mercedes' bag slipped from her grasp and fell, dumping half of it's contents on the floor. Az rushed up to her, perhaps a bit too eagerly, and began helping her collect her things.

"Here, girl, lemme help you wit that," he said as he handed her a lipstick that had rolled toward him.

"Thanks, but it's no trouble. I can handle it." Still, Az kept picking things up, and she kept accepting them without another word of complaint. When they both reached for a compact in between them, their fingers touched briefly, and both froze for a moment, before Az picked it up and placed it in Mercedes' hand.

"Uh...thanks again..." Mercedes said, shaking her head gently to clear it.

"Sure, no problem," Az said, briefly making eye contact with her before looking away awkwardly. Both of them got up.

"Well, see you tomorrow," said Mercedes, and she quickly scurried out if the room.

"Yea, see ya," Az called after her.

The room was nearly empty, the only students remaining being Az, Dave, Kurt and Santana.

"Smooth, Az," Dave said quietly into Az's ear with a grin on his face.

"Huh? Oh, I was just helping her, y'know, 'cause she dropped her stuff..." Az said, more unsure of himself than Dave had ever recalled seeing him.

"Sure, gotcha."

"Hey, shut up, man," said Az with a huff, but Dave could see that he didn't really mean it. "I, uh, gotta go. See ya."

Az left the room quickly, leaving Dave shaking his had and chuckling softly to himself. Kurt joined Dave at his side, finally having all his things in order.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure thing, Fancy."

Santana approached Dave and Kurt, arms wrapped around each other as they started to leave the room.

"Hey Dave...could I talk to you for a second?" She bit her lip and looked uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Uh, yea, sure. Um, Kurt, you wanna meet me at the truck?"

"Sure, baby. See you in a bit." Kurt kissed Dave on the cheek and left the room.

"You two are so cute together," she said, smiling.

"Uh, thanks," Dave replied, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking about you, coming out and stuff. It was really brave. Stupid, but brave. I mean, yeah you've got Kurt, you seem happy most of the time, but you get hassled and bullied regularly."

"It's not that bad. You guys have been really supportive, and Finn and the guys help where they can."

"Yea, I guess that's true..." She seemed unsure, obviously contemplating this deeply. "But I mean, was it worth it?"

"Worth it?"

"Yea, I mean, it was worth all the trouble, coming out? The ding to your rep, the looks you've been getting, the shit people talk behind your back? Wouldn't it have been easier to just be straight?"

"Santana, it's not like I had a choice in being gay. It's just who I am. I mean, yeah, I had a choice in coming out. I could have waited, or I could have _never_ come out, just pretended that I was straight, pretended that I liked girls, but what good would that do? I'd never really be happy and I'd always be angry at myself."

Santana looked away, scanning the room, looking for something to distract her from looking at Dave. "So then you felt like you had to come out? Here? In high school?"

"Well, I mean, I guess I could've waited until I was in college, or later even. Maybe I would've found people to be more supportive that way because I'd be older and they'd be older...but like...I felt like I had to, because," and now Dave was blushing again, "because of Kurt."

"You came out for Kurt? Seriously? I just kinda thought you came out, and since Kurt was the only other gay kid at school..." She trailed off.

"No...it was definitely for Kurt, but if it wasn't Kurt, it would have been someone, eventually. My point is, yeah, it sucks sometimes, but it feels better to be honest with myself."

"Yea, I guess I can understand that," said Santana, nodding. "So you love him then?"

The color drained from Dave's face and his body went stiff. He hadn't thought about it before, not really. I mean, he liked Kurt...really liked him. Kurt made him happier than he'd felt in years. But love? They were only in high school, they had only been going out for two weeks, he had only been secretly crushing on him since eighth grade, he'd only dreamed about him a couple times a week regularly for a few years...

Oh God.

"Um..." Dave was suddenly fairly sure that he _did_ love Kurt, but he wasn't sure he was ready to admit it, at least not to Santana. "I dunno...love, that's a big deal, right? I don't know if I'd call it love, not yet at least..."

"Right..." Santana smirked. "Well, thanks Dave. I'll see you around, alright?"

"Sure, no problem."

Santana left the room, and after taking a deep breath and smiling to himself, so did Dave.

Outside, as Dave approached his car, he saw Kurt leaning against it patiently waiting for him, and his heart leapt into his throat. He smiled wider and walked straight up to Kurt and pulled him into his arms, kissing him on the mouth, pressing his tongue gently against his lips, begging them to part. Kurt was like a rag doll in Dave's arms at first, clearly surprised by his sudden display of passion, but he quickly came to his senses, opening his lips, his tongue playing with Dave's as it entered his mouth. He gripped the broad back to Dave's letterman as tightly as he could, trying his best to reach Dave through it. Dave slid his hand down Kurt's back slowly, resting just above his butt.

After some time, Dave slowly released Kurt, nibbling his lip a bit before letting go.

"Well," said Kurt. "What was _that_ for?"

Smiling, Dave said, "Do I need a reason, Fancy?"

Kurt thought about this for a second. "I suppose not, no. In fact, if you feel like doing that again, I wouldn't question you one bit." He grinned slyly and winked at Dave. Dave didn't need to be told twice, and dove right in.

The next day, Dave found himself going out of his way at times in order to bump into Kurt, even occasionally arriving at class late as a result. He reflected that it was similar to the time before Kurt had transferred, except that whenever he came upon Kurt this time, rather than slamming him into lockers or throwing a Slushie in his face, he would blow him a kiss, or grasp his hand briefly in passing, or once he did press him up against the lockers, but gently and in order to press a soft kiss against his forehead. Kurt blushed, taken aback by Dave's passion, but nonetheless embracing it.

Dave had to endure the occasional glances and snickers of students during these moments of contact, but they rarely seemed malicious. It seemed that they viewed them no differently than were they a straight couple in the throws of young infatuation, and if there were any difference, it might be an additional curiosity due to their differentness, and that was understandable to Dave.

Throughout the day, Dave also spotted what he was sure was mild flirtation between Azimio and Mercedes. Both did their very best to be discreet about it, even attempting to not be noticed by each other. However, Dave was observant, and as Azimio's long-time friend and due to a growing friendship with Mercedes and the rest of New Directions, he felt like an involved party with a stake in their outcome. He watched closely whenever Az sent a glance her way and Mercedes, conscious of it, would brush her hair behind her ear or lick her lips. One time she dropped her pen while walking past Az in the hallway, knowing that he would stop and retrieve it for her. Dave smiled each time, filing the information away for later, should Az feel like talking to him about it.

While Dave was observing his friends and crossing paths with Kurt, he himself was being observed. Santana lurked whenever she spotted Dave, trying to appear busy and disinterested, and thankful that he appeared to have other things on his mind. She wanted to talk to him again, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Had she said it all? Had she said all she was capable of saying? She decided that no, she hadn't, and that she just needed the nerve, and words, and she would confront him again.

New Directions had been rehearsing after school each day since they decided on their lineup for Regionals. This replaced football practice, since it was the off-season, and though they still had a game on Friday, it wasn't nearly as important as Regionals, and Coach Beiste understood that. After rehearsal one evening, Santana approached Dave once again. Kurt gave him a questioning look, but Dave shrugged at him, and Kurt reluctantly left them alone again.

"Hey Dave. Nice work out there. You're really embracing your role in the performance."

"Oh, yeah. It's, uh, interesting, that's for sure." Dave chuckled to himself. After he had gotten over his hurt feelings and paranoia that the song was about him specifically, he accepted that it was about the type of person that he had _been_, rather than who he was _now_, and that it was almost cathartic to sing about it.

Santana stood in front of Dave, looking like she might have lost the nerve to do whatever it was that she determinately strode over to him to do, and looking like she wanted to make a quick escape.

"Um, you were really good at there too. I know I'm new to this and I'm not real familiar with our competition, but I feel like we're a shoe-in to-"

"I think I might be gay," Santana blurted out, interrupting Dave.

"Oh," said Dave, momentarily at a loss for words. After a moment of silence, he continued. "So, is that why you were asking me about coming out and stuff the other day?"

"Yeah... I've been trying to figure out what to do, and I was thinking of like talking to someone about it, but I didn't know who. I mean, there was Ms. Holiday. She started teaching sex ed... but then you came out, and that kinda changed things. It wasn't like when Kurt came out. That didn't surprise anyone. He was kinda... obvious. But you, you're like a normal, average dude. So I waited to see what would happen to you."

"Ah," said Dave, still wrapping his head around her revelation. "So... are you like, coming out now?"

"...No...not yet, not quite," she said, "but I thought it would be okay to tell you."

"Ah, okay. Well promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Kurt."

"Thanks," she said, relieved.

"So, can I ask, how did you figure this out? Is there someone?"

"Well... you really promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Okay. So Brittany and I have been-"

"Brittany? She's gay?" said Dave a bit loudly, but in the thankfully empty auditorium. Still, Santana shot him a look, and his expression was immediately apologetic.

"I think so, maybe. I mean, we've made out a few times. We've kept it mostly secret, though, and I haven't even told her. As far as she knows, we're making out 'cause it's fun, and not because I want to be with her. I mean, hell, until recently I believed that was all it was too."

Dave nodded. "Well, I think you should talk to her. If you tell her how you feel, and she agrees, maybe you could come out together, and it wouldn't be so hard."

Santana pondered this for a bit. "You're probably right. Still, what if she says no? What if she rejects me?"

Dave thought about Kurt and how supportive he had been of him after they had settled their differences, how he had never pushed him to come out, how he had known that Kurt would wait for him. He didn't have this uncertainty when he had to make his decision.

"You won't know unless you ask her. And I mean, if you've already been making out, the worst that she could say is no. She probably isn't going to hate on you or anything. Besides, Brit doesn't seem like the type anyway. You'll still be able to be friends."

"But I don't want to be just friends with her. I want to be with her," Santana said, desperation in her voice.

"Well, you can't be with her unless you make a move."

Santana still looked conflicted, but eventually determination spread across her face.

"Thanks, Dave. If nothing else, I've got you to talk to about this. I'm still not sure I'm ready to talk to Brittany. I think I still need some time."

"Yeah. Well like I said last time, the decision of if and when to come out is always yours, but eventually you need to make a decision."

She nodded and then, to Dave's surprise, she hugged him. It was brief, and he hadn't even had the chance to come to his sense and hug back before she pulled away, but afterward he saw the glimmer of a different Santana than he remembered.

"Thanks again," she said, and with a smile she left the auditorium.

Dave rejoined Kurt outside.

"So what did she want with you?" He looked slightly annoyed, perhaps even a bit jealous. Dave thought this was adorable.

"Sorry. I can't tell you. She told me something and I promised not to tell anyone else."

"Not even me? This is me, David, your boyfriend. And I'm good at keeping secrets, if you recall."

"Sorry. I'm sure when she wants other people to know, she'll tell them herself. Or maybe she'll grant me permission to tell you eventually."

"Well, I just don't know what to say. You're off consorting with a woman and I'm supposed to just accept that you have secrets with her? I know Santana's reputation around this school."

"Awe, are you jealous? Fancy, you know I care about you. And besides, she doesn't have the right equipment anyway."

Kurt blushed, but did not look otherwise amused.

Dave turned serious. "Kurt, honest, I would tell you if I could, but I promised. Just know that there is nothing going on. I'm with you. I care about you. I lo-I like you. There's nothing to be worried about."

If Kurt caught Dave's near slip, he didn't let on. He smiled, reassured, and Dave gave him a small but tender kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coming to Terms – Chapter 12**

Knowing what he knew, Dave saw a different side of Santana now. Beneath her hard Lima Heights exterior, he saw that she had a kinder, gentler self, pining for affection, yearning for acceptance. He couldn't help but draw parallels to himself. If their eyes happen to meet in the halls or in glee, they would exchange a brief, understanding smile, and if Kurt was with them, caught it and gave him a look, Dave would give his hand a light squeeze and a look that said "trust me, please."

Knowing what he knew about her feelings for Brittany, however, meant that Dave also noticed Brit's blissful ignorance, and her relationship with Artie, something he hadn't paid much attention to before. Santana hadn't told her yet, Dave was sure of that. Brittany didn't seem conflicted in the least, arm wrapped around Artie's sitting next to him in class, the way she looked at him, and he at her. They were obviously happy together.

_Maybe that's why Santana hadn't said anything yet? Maybe she's noticed it too?_

Dave knew he shouldn't to interfere, that this was her fight. However, if she came to him for more advice, he wanted to be ready. He just wished he knew what to tell her. From what he could tell, it seemed like a distinct possibility that she would be rejected by Brittany, but then what would she do? Would she retreat? Repress it and go on being angry and internalizing her secret, letting it eat at her like a cancer? Knowing exactly what it felt like, he worried about her.

Dave didn't know what to do. Should he talk to Santana again? Should he talk to Brittany? He felt that Kurt would know what to do, but he had promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

Meanwhile, Az and Mercedes continued with their increasingly less subtle flirtation. Az had already begun sitting with the other glee members at lunch, rather than the football players, but in the past few days he had been arriving early in order to get a seat next to her. No one questioned either of them. It seemed to Dave that everyone must know, but as he looked around the table, he wasn't sure. Finn seemed as oblivious as ever, sandwiched between Rachel and Quinn, clearly not noticing the glares being shot back and forth across him. Tina and Mike were too into themselves to realize they had food in front of them. Artie and Brit were talking and laughing about something. Sam was talking to Santana while she simply nodded away, sneaking glances at Brit. Puck was, as usual, wooing a very aloof Lauren. And then there were Dave and Kurt.

"Mercedes and Azimio sort of make a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Huh?" asked Dave, stirred from his thoughts.

"You were staring at them, baby," said Kurt, nudging Dave with his elbow.

"Oh, was I? Hey, you noticed them too?"

"Of course. Mercedes is basically my BFF. No doubt you're paying attention for similar reasons," replied Kurt, pointed at Az with his eyes and a tilt of his head.

"Yea. Az is my boy. I'm happy for him. Just like, wishing he'd make a move already."

"Ugh, I know. He never struck me like the type to hold back, but I suppose hormones do crazy things."

Dave and Kurt laughed, and looked on as Az and Mercedes made awkward small talk together. As uncomfortable as they both looked, it didn't stop them from grinning.

"I should talk to him."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm surprised he hasn't come to you, yet."

"Yea, well, sometimes it's hard to talk about feelings, I guess. Especially for dudes," said Dave.

"Hey, I'm a guy, and I've never had a problem talking about my..." Kurt paused as Dave gave him a playful look with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, point taken."

After lunch, everyone separated and regrouped to go to their respective classes. In the hallway, Kurt gave Dave a peck on the cheek and walked in the direction of his math class. Dave blushed a bit and was about to head to study hall when he saw Brittany kissing Artie and then heading in his direction. Impulsively, he gently grabbed hold of her arm as she was passing him. She seemed mildly startled, but it generally took something closer to an alien invasion to really surprise her. She turned and grinned at Dave.

"Hi, Davey! What's up?"

Dave let go of her arm and looked back at her, mouth dropping open as he tried to think of what to say.

"Uh, hey Brit. How's it going?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good. I'm glad." She continued to smile at Dave but didn't say anything else.

"Uh...so how are things between you and Artie?"

"Things are going well. He's so nice to me. I think he really likes me."

"That's cool," said Dave. He took a breath. "And, uh, you like him too?"

"Yea," she replied. Then she looked at Dave, who was squirming. "Hey, are you hitting on me?"

"I-what? No, where would you get that idea?"

"Well, you're asking about me and Artie, and we've only had like a few conversations before."

"Oh, no. I'm gay, Brittany, remember? I was just making conversation." Dave was wondering why he had started this and what he'd hoped to accomplish.

"Oh, okay. Just checking." She smiled again, suspicions forgotten.

Dave took another deep breath. "So, how about you and Santana? You guys seem close."

"Oh...Santana and I used to be much closer. She's my bestie. Lately, though, she hasn't really talked to me much. I'm kind of worried that I might have done something wrong." Brittany suddenly seemed very sad, which was a very un-Brittany-like state. "I hope I don't lose her. She really means a lot to me."

"Oh, I'm sure she's not mad at you. Don't worry about that, Brit."

"Thank you, Davey," she smiled again, though still seemed apprehensive. "Maybe you could talk to her for me? See if I did something to make her mad?"

"Uh...yea, I think I could do that. Would you want me to give her a message?"

"Sure! Could you tell her I'm sorry if I made her mad, and I'd like if we could go back to the way things were, and I love her."

"Okay, sure I can-wait, did you say love?" Dave did a double take.

"Oh, um, you know, like a friend. She's my bestie, like I said." Brittany's face had gone from pale white to blush pink to bright red. She looked away and tried to remain casual, but she was a terrible liar. Dave could see that she had meant what she had said. She just hadn't meant to say it, at least not to him.

"Ah okay. I'll be sure to tell her. I'm sure she'll know what you mean."

"Yay! Thank you, Davey." She leaned in and gave Dave a hug. "You know, you're a really nice guy. It's hard to remember sometimes what a mean jerk you were before." Dave cringed a bit, but he saw that there was no malice in her face. If almost anyone else had said that, he would have had to resist the urge to pop them one.

"Uh, thanks. I try."

"Cool. Well, I'll see you around!" She waved, turned on her heels and strode off down the hall, leaving Dave standing alone, feeling confused but accomplished.

In the locker room changing before the game, Dave and Az were among the last few players still in there as others had headed out to the field.

"Hey Az," Dave began.

"Yea?"

"Uh..." Dave wanted to ask him about Mercedes, to see how his friend was doing, to see if he could offer any advice or even just some positive thoughts, but he found himself unsure of how to begin. "Good luck out there tonight."

"Thanks, man. You too!"

Az finished putting his gear on, gave Dave a slap on the shoulder and left the room. Dave cursed quietly to himself and then he too headed out.

Out on the field, Dave scanned the bleachers as the game was about to begin, searching among the fans with their signs and pom poms, and smiled when he spotted his boyfriend. Kurt was standing (jumping up and down, really) holding a cardboard sign that he had clearly made himself. While most of the other signs people held said things like "Go Titans!" or "Go McKinley!" or even "Hockey rules!" (nice Scotty, real classy), Kurt's said "Go Dave!" in sparkly glitter.

Dave turned to him and smiled big, and Kurt stopped jumping long enough to wave. Blaine waved too, and that was when Dave noticed that he was sitting next to Kurt. He held a "Go Titans!" sign himself, though even that was personal since he didn't even go to this school. Giving both members of his personal cheer squad a nod, he turned back to the game.

Whenever he got the chance, Dave would try to sneak a look at the bleachers to see if Kurt was enjoying the game. He seemed to be, and Blaine did too. He often saw Blaine pointing at elements of the field and gesturing with his hands as he spoke intensely to Kurt, while Kurt nodded seriously, obviously trying very hard to absorb the football lesson that Blaine had promised to give him. Dave found it completely adorable that Kurt was making such an effort to understand something that clearly didn't interest him, just because he was interested in it. He made a mental note to make an effort to do the same for him.

As the game drew to a close, and it was clear that the Titans were going to win, and the bleachers were wild with cheers from McKinley's supporters. The game ended 28-23, McKinley, and as the teams filed off toward the locker rooms, Kurt rushed down to meet Dave, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his face. Dave put his arms around Kurt and pulled him close.

Arms still around Dave's neck, "Dave, you were great out there!" Looking around, Kurt became suddenly and acutely aware of the other football players standing around them, all making kissy faces, snickering and smiling at the two of them (except for Puck, who was making a lewd, humping gesture). "Um, you guys, too. Great game out there." Kurt blushed.

"Thanks, Kurt. If you ever wanna rejoin the team, we wouldn't mind having a great kicker again," said Finn.

"Yea, man," added Puck.

"I heard you were pretty sweet." said Sam.

Other players nodded and everyone started filing into the locker room, some taking the time to pat Dave or Kurt on the back as they went. Kurt was floored by their support. He hadn't been used to that sort of acceptance before he transferred, and found it a bit strange and ironic that it took Dave coming out and their relationship to bring it about. Dave leaned in and kissed Kurt, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"So, you liked the game?" asked Dave once he had reluctantly pulled his lips away.

"Actually, yes, it was quite enthralling. Blaine came, as you know, and he was explaining things to me, and I think I might actually have a better understanding now then I did before. I mean, I did obviously know a little bit. I was a member of the cast-"

"Team?" Dave interjected, with a smirk on his face.

"Team, yes, for a brief time. Maybe I should consider rejoining as kicker...hmm..."

"Fancy, if you joined the football team, then we'd have to change and shower together. Just think of all the embarrassing moments you'd cause for me...especially in the shower, where I wouldn't have a towel to cover myself up." Dave winked playfully, and Kurt's face turned so red that he practically matched Dave's uniform.

"Oh, well I...uh..."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. I'm kidding. I'm sure I could control myself. If you wanna join, I'd be honored to play along side you."

Kurt smiled, and kissed Dave.

"Listen, I gotta go get changed. I'll meet you and Blaine in the parking lot, okay? In like 10?"

"Um, sure baby. See you soon."

Kurt hugged Dave as tight as he could, given the padding, and with a wave, he headed off.

In the locker room, Dave and Az changed with the rest of the team, chatting and joking around. Az ribbed Dave about Kurt, childish but playful. Dave played along.

"Yea? Well, I've got Kurt and you've got Mercedes, so don't start," Dave said with a smile.

"What? I'm not going out with Mercedes!" Az said, but his voice wavered, and it was low so that no one else would here him. He was blushing.

"Awe, come on Az. It's so obvious that you like her, and that she likes you. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Hey, can we just not talk about this?" Az glanced around him. "Like, right here and now?"

"Okay, okay fine." Dave pat Az on the back, assuring him that he wouldn't press him.

Outside, Dave and Az walked to the parking lot together. Kurt and Blaine headed to them from where they were standing next to Blaine's sedan.

"Hey there, fellas. Great game out there today."

"Hey thanks, man," replied Az.

"Yea, thanks Blaine. Glad you came," added Dave.

"Me too. That was a real treat. I haven't been to a live game in a while," said Blaine.

"Indeed. That was really fun," Kurt said, smiling at both Dave and Azimio. Then he turned specifically to Dave. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup. All set."

"Hey..." began Blaine, looking at Az.

"Azimio," he answered.

"Azimio, yes, sorry. Would you like to join us? We're heading out to grab some pizza."

"Oh, uh, nah man. That's okay. You guys have fun."

"Oh, come on, man. It'll be fun. I mean, you were basically heading home anyway, right?" coaxed Dave.

"Yea...no, it's okay. Another time, maybe."

"Man, I never thought I'd see you turning down pizza," chuckled Dave.

"Heh..." Az looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Well hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow instead then?"

"Yea. Yea, sounds good. I'll come by your place 'round one," said Az, seemingly more relaxed now that the subject had changed.

"Okay. I'll see you then," Dave grabbed Az's outstretched hand and pulled him in for a combo bro-hug/backslap, and then Az said goodbye and went to his car. The three remaining boys then piled into Blaine's car and headed to the pizzeria.

The pizzeria was relatively crowded, being Friday evening, but the boys managed to find a table. They ordered medium pie, half meat lovers, half extra cheese, and a salad for Kurt who was insistent that while he liked pizza, he really needed to watch his carbs. While they waited, they chatted and joked together. Dave and Kurt told stories of McKinley drama, and Blaine talked about Dalton, mostly to Dave since Kurt had been attending the school until only a few weeks prior. Dave held Kurt's hand on the table as Blaine spoke, and occasionally pulled him over for a quick peck on the cheek.

The food came, and the conversation lulled a bit as the three of them ate. Still, they managed, talking about current music and movies and such. The three laughed and joked, and Kurt managed to look amused and embarrassed at the same time as his boyfriend and one of his best friends practically spit up their food while they guffawed at something particularly funny that he had said.

After they had finished their food and were waiting for the check, a mother with two young children who were sitting at a nearby table, got up and began to make their exit. On their way out, she stops at their table.

"I just want you to know that I find your lifestyle disgraceful. Coming in here, flaunting your homosexuality like it's normal. It's not right, the Bible says so. It's bad enough what you do in private, but my children shouldn't have to be exposed to this in a public place like this."

She attempted to leave, having said her piece, but found that the boys were not taking this lying down. Dave began to get up, about to give her a piece of his mind, but Kurt was already on his feet and standing in front of her.

"Madam, the only disgrace here is you, and the thing that your children shouldn't be exposed to is your bigoted intolerance. Who are you to judge how other people live their lives? And by the Bible, no less? You can't just pick and choose what passages you want to follow. It's not an a la carte menu. I saw you eating shellfish. Did you know your Bible forbids that? Leviticus 11:20. I see you're wearing a gold necklace. That's a no-no, according to 1 Timothy 2:9. And that polyester blazer you're wearing is wrong because Leviticus 19:19 says not to wear a garment made with two kinds of materials mixed together. Although I'd say there are plenty of other good reasons not to wear polyester." Kurt gave her outfit a look of disgust before continuing.

"According to 1 Timothy 2:12, you, as a woman, shouldn't even be standing here preaching like you have any authority over me. I hope that your children grow up to be braver than you, and may your God have mercy on your soul."

The woman was so taken aback that she could not speak. She tried to look indignant, but instead looked embarrassed as she glanced around the restaurant and realized that people were glaring at her. Perhaps she still thought that she was right, but she realized that in this room she was in the minority, and so she quickly darted off, her children in tow. As they walked out, the boys could hear her youngest ask, "Mommy, what's homosexuality?"

Kurt sat back down, people around him smiling or giggling at his display and how he put that woman in her place. Blaine grinned and pat Kurt on the back. Dave was speechless. He stared at Kurt, mouth hanging open.

"Nice job, Kurt. You showed her," said Blaine.

"Thanks," replied Kurt, a proud smile on his face.

"Uh, wow. That was pretty fuckin' awesome. I thought you weren't religious, though. Where'd you pull those passages out of?" Dave had finally found his voice.

"Just because I'm not religious doesn't mean I haven't read the Bible. I was raised a Christian, I just never had much faith. I did, however, manage to pick up a few things. Plus, it helps to be aware of the tools that your enemies plan to use against you."

Dave thought about this and nodded. "Great job, Fancy. And here I was, ready to jump to your defense again."

"You don't need to defend me all the time, David. I can take care of myself." Dave looked down, a bit ashamed of himself, worried that he had offended his boyfriend. "But it's still very nice. Thanks, baby."

Dave looked up again. Kurt was smiling at him across the table. He smiled back.

The three decided that there wasn't much else that could top their evening after that display, and so after paying, Blaine dropped the two off and went back, but not before getting them to promise they'd hang out again soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Around one o'clock, Dave saw Azimio park in front of his house from his bedroom window. He made his way downstairs to greet him as he approached the front door. Az looked tense, his face drooping a bit like a puppy that knew it was about to be punished for chewing up it's master's shoes.

"Hey, Zee. You okay?"

Az met Dave's gaze and, not being able to decide whether he wanted to shake his head or nod, settled on a meek shrug. Dave ushered him inside and upstairs to his bedroom. Once there, he sat down in his computer chair and Az sat on the bed. When Az still didn't say anything, Dave tried again.

"Come on, dude. Obviously something's up. You're freaking me out."

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize."

"For?" Dave was confused.

"For yesterday. For not coming out to dinner with you guys."

"Oh. Um, don't worry about it. It's no big deal."

"But it is, 'cause the reason I didn't come was because I felt weird going out to dinner with a bunch of gay dudes."

Dave didn't say anything in response. He didn't know what to say. He had a feeling that something was up the day before, and if he had pushed himself he could have guessed that that was the reason, but to hear Azimio admit that was something entirely different. He wasn't sure if he felt like crying, hugging Az for being honest, or punching something.

"I'm sorry, man. I really am. I-I don't even know why I was being like that. I mean, I'm okay with gays. It's just, like, I dunno, the idea of going out with the three of you, and then I'd be the odd man out, the straight dude at a table full of gay dudes? It kinda freaked me out a bit."

Dave still said nothing, but nodded in response.

"And like, I know that sounds bad, cause like I don't even know it's like to be the odd man out. You and Kurt and that other dude, you know what it's like, and so it was selfish of me to even be concerned with that. I'm really sorry, Dave."

Both boys were silent for a while. Az was wringing his hands, uncharacteristically vulnerable. Dave quietly pondered what Az had said, his face contorted with a mix of sadness and anger. As he thought, though, his face relaxed more and more until finally he was almost grinning.

"Az."

"Yea?" Az answered quickly.

"It's okay. I get it. I'm glad you told me."

"I'm sorry, Dave," said Az, making sure he really drove that point home.

"I know you are, Az. I forgive you."

Az smiled.

"Now can we cut this mushy crap and play some video games?" said Dave, changing the subject much to both boy's relief.

Dave turned on his TV and Xbox and handed Azimio one of his two Rock Band controllers, grabbing the other for himself.

"Hey man, maybe we should take turns singing? I mean, with Regionals coming up, we could use all the practice we can get," suggested Az.

"Hey, good idea," said Dave, taking back the guitar from Az and handing him the microphone instead. "And you're right, you could really use the practice."

"Hey! I'm a damn good singer!" yelled Az, though he couldn't help but smile while he did. "And what about you? It's obvious that you're only a member because you're sleeping with the star soloist..."

Az shut up immediately, realizing that he might have gone too far, even in jest. Dave stared at Az, slack-jawed and speechless, which only made Az more nervous. But then Dave whipped his head back, snapping his fingers at Az and exclaiming "What-evar!" before resting his turned hand on his hip. "You wish you had a lay as sweet as Kurt!"

Now Az was the one staring and speechless, before bursting out in laughter with Dave. Once the laughter subsided, both boys wiped their eyes with the back of their hands and Az got up, preparing to sing. Dave sat down, guitar in hand, and flicked his way to a song.

"So wait, have you and Kurt..." Az began, but then he was unsure how to finish.

"Huh?"

"Uh, you know, have you guys like, done...whatever it is that you guys, uh, do?"

"What the hell are you talk-oh! Um..." Dave blushed, abruptly catching Az's meaning. "No, we uh, I mean, no, we're definitely not at that point yet. Hadn't even crossed my mind, actually. We're taking it slow."

But that was a lie, because it most certainly _had_ crossed Dave's mind. He had had dreams about Kurt before, and while they weren't _always_ graphic and sexual, they certainly had been at times. When he was awake, though, he couldn't think about those things without having to face that his old habits of cruelty toward Kurt, and the stolen kiss. He couldn't consider pushing Kurt toward anything that he wasn't comfortable with, and so he had decided that he would wait for Kurt to give him a sign, however long it took.

"Ah, okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to be pushy or nothin'. Just curious."

"S'cool. Don't worry about it."

Fairly sure Az wasn't going to say anything else, and eager for a distraction anyway, Dave selected the song, who's sample had been looping as they talked, and they began.

Hours later, the boys were getting hungry, and so they shut off the game and headed to Happy Daz for some burgers and shakes. After they got their food and sat down, the two of them began scarfing down. They were nearly halfway through their burgers before either if them said a thing, instead concentrating in the task at hand.

"So how did last night go then?" asked Az in between bites. "Did I miss anything fun?"

Dave grinned. "Well, actually..." Dave relayed the story of how Kurt stood up to the self-righteous mother, causing Az to nearly shoot milkshake out of his nose.

"Seriously? Wow. That's awesome, man. I mean, it sucks, but that boy of yours got sass. You best be careful."

"I know. I'm already worried about the day I get on his bad side, because it's bound to happen eventually."

"Heh, yea." Az stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Speaking of sass...what's going on with you and Mercedes?"

Az chose this moment to chew slowly and digest, after nearly inhaling half of his meal. Once his mouth was no longer full, he was still mostly silent, uttering a single, drawn-out "ummm" before going silent. As he reached for his milkshake, Dave pulled it away, determined to get his friend to talk to him.

"Hey!" said Az feebly.

"Come on, dude. It's _me._ Just talk to me."

Dave locked eyes with Az, not looking away, not even blinking. Eventually, Az rolled his eyes, cocked his head slightly and heaved a large sigh.

"Fine. I like her, okay?"

"Well, that was pretty obvious, yea. Have you liked her since before you joined New Directions? Is that part of the reason you joined?"

"I joined for you, man. You're my boy. I'm not gonna leave you hanging in your hour of need."

Dave tiled his head and gave Az a skeptical glare.

"Okay, yea, and I got the hots for Mercedes, 'aight? We don't need to make a federal case out of it."

"There. Now doesn't that feel better?" asked Dave in a playfully patronizing voice, puckering his lips slightly.

"Hey shut up!" Az frowned slightly, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Dave chuckled lightly. "Okay, okay, sorry. Seriously, though dude, I'm happy for you."

"How come?"

"You two look good together."

"We ain't together," responded Az, a soft sadness in his voice.

"Really? Coulda fooled me. Kurt too."

At the mention of Kurt's name, Az perked up. "Kurt noticed too?"

"Yea. Kurt and Mercedes are like you and me."

"Has he said anything? Does he know what she thinks of me?" Az was absentmindedly shredding a napkin he spoke.

"Uh, if they've been talking, he hasn't given me the details, but he did say you make a cute couple."

"Yea? Well that's great, but'd be nice if I knew if she felt that way."

"Dude, seriously? Just ask her out."

"What if she says no?"

"Then at least you'll know." Az frowned and looked down at the mess of napkin scraps in front of him. "Listen, I don't mean to get all high and mighty here, but if I could not only ask Kurt out but _come out _for him, I think you can manage to ask a girl you've been flirting with who is _clearly _flirting back."

"I guess..."

"That's my boy. Now, what do you wanna do now?" asked Dave with a satisfied grin, after finishing the last of his fries.

"Wanna watch a movie at your place?"

"Sure."

Back at Dave's house, what began as one movie turned into a mini-marathon. The two of them settled in and watched the Evil Dead trilogy, only stopping briefly after the second to order a pizza. Once the movies were done, Az headed home since it was getting late. This suited Dave just fine because he wanted to give Kurt a call anyway.

Once Az had gotten in his car, Dave went into the kitchen, pulling out his phone as he went, and sat down at the table. Thumbing through to his contacts, he tapped Kurt's number and put the phone to his ear. He didn't have to wait long. After two rings, he heard Kurt's melodious voice.

"Hey baby."

"'Sup, Fancy."

"How's your day been? Did you and Az have fun?"

"Yea. I finally talked to him about Mercedes. I think he might consider asking her out eventually."

"Ugh, finally. Mercedes is dying for him to."

"You spoke to her? She said that?"

"Oh, no need. I can just tell these things. Intuition."

"Ah. So how 'bout you? Do anything fun?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, did a little shopping. I got a really cute shirt. I think you'll like it."

"Oh yea?" Dave smiled. "Are you wearing it right now?"

"If you're going to talk dirty to each other, could you at least take it upstairs?"

Dave jumped as his mother entered the kitchen.

"Oh, uh...mom, it's not like that...Kurt was just saying that he bought a new shirt..." Dave said, stumbling over his words.

"Uh huh. You know, I was young once too, David," she said, smiling. "Don't worry about it." She picked up the teapot, added water and set it on the stove, turning it on. "Don't mind me."

"Dave? You there?" Dave heard Kurt say, bringing him back to focus.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. My mom walked in and startled me."

"Ah, okay," Kurt giggled.

"So, you wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, did you have plans, sweetie? Why don't you invite him over here for dinner?" asked Mrs. Karofsky. Dave turned and looked at her, mouth hanging open slightly. "Well, I should really meet my son's boyfriend eventually, right?"

"Um, are you sure?"

"Am I sure of what?" Kurt asked, confused and missing half of the conversation.

"Oh, sorry Kurt. I was talking to my mom. Hang on a sec." Dave pulled the phone away from his ear, resting his hand on the table. "Um, are you sure you're okay with this?" Dave asked, lowering his voice.

"Yes, of course, sweetie. You know I'm okay with this. Don't worry so much."

Dave smiled slightly, but it faded quickly. "What about dad?"

"What about him?"

"Well, you know, he didn't seem too thrilled when I told him a while back."

"But he knows, and he's fine with it."

"I feel like he's been acting weird since then."

"He's adjusting, David. He'll be fine."

"Who'll be fine?" asked Mr. Karofsky as he entered the room. Dave looked down at his phone and said nothing.

"Oh, honey, I asked David to invite Kurt over for dinner tomorrow."

Mr. Karofsky hesitated, but only for a moment, clearly surprised. "Oh, that's nice." He looked down at David, who was still staring at his phone, unable to make eye contact with his father. "David."

Dave looked up when his father addressed him. He scanned his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but couldn't discern any particular emotions. Dave frowned, thinking about what a disappointment he must be to his dad. He hadn't spoken to him much in recent weeks, ever since he told them that he was gay. They had the bare minimum interaction with each other, small talk at the dinner table, talking about how school was going, but nothing substantial. They had been so close before.

"Son...I'm looking forward to meeting you're...boyfriend."

"Yea, I'm sure you are," Dave blurted out, the slightest hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Now, sweetie, that's not fair..." began his mother, but his father held up his hand to interrupt her.

"David...I know I haven't been the most...understanding person since you came out. Have I really been so horrible, though?"

"It's not that...you're not horrible, okay? I just...I don't want to be a disappointment."

At this, Mr. Karofsky's face fell. "Oh, David..." He stepped across the room and reached his arms around his son, pulling him tight. Dave's phone dropped from his hand onto the table as his grip loosened, shocked at the sudden display of emotion. "I could never be disappointed in you. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way."

David could hear sniffling near his ear. It felt like a dream. Was his dad...crying? He couldn't help himself, and he started tearing up as well. He hugged his father back, tears burning his eyes.

"I'm sorry, David. I'm so, so sorry."

A few minutes went by like this. No one said anything else. Finally, Dave gently pushed his dad away and looked into his face.

"Dad...thank you. I didn't mean to make you cry, but...it means a lot to me to know that you aren't disappointed."

"Son, this isn't a source of disappointment. This is your _life._ This is who you are. Now, if you were to fail some classes, that might be disappointing..." he smiled, and Dave smiled back. "But not this. I'm proud of you son." He pat Dave on the shoulder, and then he left the room.

Dave sat there silently, stunned by what had happened, then looked up and realized that his mother was still standing there. She had her hand over her mouth, but he could see that she was smiling and crying at the same time, and looking at him with a mixture of pride and awe.

"Moooom."

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm just so happy that you and your father worked that out."

"Yea...me too."

"You should probably pick your phone back up. Kurt is probably wondering what's going on."

"Oh my god!" Dave had forgotten that he had been on the phone with Kurt this whole time. He quickly picked up the phone and held it to his ear as his mother left the room.

"Hello? Kurt? Are you still there?"

"I'm still here, baby," Kurt sounded like he might have been crying or laughing, possibly both.

"So I guess you, uh, heard that."

"I'm glad that you and your dad are good now. Like, really, David. I know what you must have felt, and its an awful feeling, so I'm glad that you don't have to feel like that anymore."

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm glad too. It's such a relief."

A moment of silence passed between them, in which Dave contemplated all that had just transpired. Kurt broke the silence.

"So, dinner tomorrow then?"

Dave smiled.

"Yea, Fancy. Can't wait."

During the day Dave had been growing steadily more anxious about Kurt coming for dinner. He knew now that his parents truly accepted his homosexuality, but that still left the worries of a typical teenager who's parents were going to meet the person he was dating for the first time. Of course, Dave's dad had already met Kurt in Principal Sylvester's office under less than ideal circumstances, but that didn't do much to lesson his concern. However, once Kurt arrived, he couldn't help but be happy. Kurt was wearing what Dave could only assume was his new shirt. It was a button-down, a light shade of blue with a pleated front, not that Dave was familiar enough with fashion to identify these characteristics. The important aspect of the shirt to him was how it accented Kurt's figure in all the right places, making Dave's already attractive boyfriend somehow too beautiful for words.

"I...uh...you..." Dave stammered.

"So are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Oh, uh, yea...come in, please," said Dave, stepping out of the way to let Kurt pass. Kurt smirked at Dave, fully aware of the power he held over him in this moment. He stepped inside, brushing against Dave as he did. Dave shivered slightly. He had closed the door and turned back to face Kurt, and Kurt put his arms around Dave's neck, leaned up and kissed his boyfriend, short and sweet, on the lips. Dave put his arms around Kurt's back, and they stood together, foreheads pressed together.

"Ahem."

Kurt turned his head and Dave looked up to see Mrs. Karofsky standing with her arms crossed and one eyebrow arched, a mischievous grin across her face.

"Oh, um, my apologies Mrs. Karofsky. I'm Kurt," he said, unlocking himself from Dave and walking over to her, hand extended. She ignored his hand, and instead gave him a hug.

"Please, call me Susan."

"Alright, thank you Susan," said Kurt, returning the hug.

"I'm sure you know Paul, but let's go reintroduce you."

Kurt nodded and he and Susan headed into the family room, with Dave trailing behind them.

"Paul? Kurt is here."

"Ah, hello again Kurt!" said Paul, getting up from the armchair where he was sitting and reading the newspaper. "My son hasn't been giving you trouble again, has he? I'm kidding! Welcome!"

Dave rolled his eyes at his dad's joke, thinking that he must have been waiting to use that all day. Kurt shook Paul's hand, smiling.

"No sir, no trouble. Don't worry, I'll keep him in line."

Dinner was pleasant and relatively uneventful. Dave had expected more tension, some interrogatory questioning by his parents, but instead was treated to a meal that was almost unnerving in its normalcy. After dinner, Dave asked if he and Kurt could be excused to go to his room.

"Sure, sweetie," Susan said. "Just keep the door open, alright?" she winked at Dave and grinned. Dave's face went pale, his expression scandalized.

"We will, Susan. Thanks," said Kurt after rolling his eyes and smirking.

He grabbed Dave's arm and began to pull him from the room in the direction of the stairs, Dave still shocked by his mother's comment. Finally Dave snapped out of it and lead Kurt the rest of the way. When they arrived in his room, Kurt walked in and immediately plopped down on the bed. Leaning up on his elbows, he gave Dave a smoldering look, and Dave went weak at the knees, grabbing the door frame for support.

"F-Fancy?" Dave was perplexed by Kurt's uncharacteristically flirty attitude.

"Yea, baby?" replied Kurt. "You coming in or what?" He pat the bed beside him.

After a second's hesitation, Dave crossed the room to sit down beside Kurt.

"Kurt, are you oka-" Kurt interrupted Dave's question by pulling him back on the bed by the back of his shirt, turning his head, and kissing him aggressively. When he pulled back, he smiled mischievously at his boyfriend, enjoying the look of shock that he had produced.

"Uh...uh...you-uh...me..."

"What's the matter, David? You seem a bit...flushed."

"Wha...what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, you don't like? Because if you don't want to make out, we can just-"

"Nonono I like. I like _very_ much. It's just...I'm not used to this side of you, that's all. Like, what brought this on?"

"Oh, I thought you might deserve a little something."

"For...?"

"For dealing with the issues you were having with your dad. That must have been very stressful for you." Kurt's tone changed from seductive to sympathetic.

"Oh, yea, it was. I never wanted him to hate me."

"I know David, and I understand." Kurt gave Dave a soft kiss on the forehead, then slowly made his way down to his lips, pressing his own tenderly against them. He kissed them again and again, a bit more aggressively each time. After a moment, Dave stopped him, holding his face just above his own.

"Kurt, is this a good idea? I mean, my mom already told us to keep the door open."

"Well that just means she's expecting this anyway." Dave frowned, cause Kurt to laugh. "It's not like we're having sex in here. It's just kissing."

Dave thought about this for a moment, contrasting his strong desire to kiss Kurt with his concern over what his mom might think if she were to walk in. If Dave were being entirely truthful with himself, he would also have to admit that he was nervous. He and Kurt hadn't really taken things this far yet, and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Oh David, just kiss me already," said Kurt, faux-exasperation in his voice and a smile on his lips. Dave stopped pondering and dove in, shoving his mouth against Kurt's, clutching his arms and pulling him against him. Kurt allowed David this aggression, letting him lead this round. His lips were submissive, moving in sync with Dave's.

Dave's motions transitioned from forceful to sensual, slowly savoring each kiss, and loosening his grip on Kurt's arms. Finally, he let go, moving his arms around behind him to rest on his shoulders and lower back. He pulled him close, pressing himself against him. Kurt put his hand behind Dave's head, fingers running through Dave's short-cropped hair.

The boys' breathing became heavy and labored, panting against each other as the kisses once again became frantic. Kurt gently nudged the tip of his tongue against Dave's lips, causing Dave to shudder before parting them. Kurt's tongue slipped in, dancing playfully against his boyfriend's. Dave followed, complimenting Kurt's motions with his own. They caressed each other's arms, shoulders, backs, hair, faces, taking in each new tactile sensation.

It was some time before either of them could pry themselves from the other, but eventually both began to tire, and they lay back, side by side, and looked up at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath. Dave felt around by his side until he found Kurt's hand and he grasped it tightly within his own. He tilted his head to gaze at Kurt, and found that he was doing the same.

"That...was amazing."

"It really was. You're an excellent kisser, David."

"You're not so bad yourself, Fancy."

"Mmm," said Kurt, glancing at Dave's alarm clock, resting on his nightstand. "Damn. It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow. I should really get going."

"Awe. Well I'd say you could sleep here, but I don't think my parents would be too cool with the idea."

"No, I don't imagine they would be. It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Kurt as he got up, kissing Dave on the cheek first.

"Yea. See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Goodnight, David," said Kurt, giving Dave one last glance before exiting the room and heading down the stairs.

**A/N: Happy Daz is an actual burger joint in Lima, OH, at least according to Yelp. I figured that if I've got an actual real world location to work with, there's no reason to stick to the limited selection of fictional ones that the show has offered us. :) if you're from Lima and you've been there, feel free to let me know what you think. Looks like people seem to like it. **


End file.
